


To Kingdom Come

by UptownGirl10



Category: Justified
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Boyd/Raylan secondary, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Growing Up Together, Hand Jobs, Highschool AU, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Wholesomeness, explicit for last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UptownGirl10/pseuds/UptownGirl10
Summary: Boyd, Tim and Raylan all go to school together. Colt moves there and Tim inducts him into their friend group. They all spend the next 4 years of high school growing up together.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens, Tim Gutterson/Colton Rhodes, Tim Gutterson/Colton Rhodes/Boyd Crowder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Freshman Year Spring Semester '84

It’s the first day of school after the winter break and Tim is waiting for his mom to pick him up. The icy wind cuts through his wavy brown hair and he turns to try and shield himself, pulling his jacket tighter. His eyes land on a kid he’s never seen before whose dyed, medium length blonde hair and earring give away that he’s definitely not from there. He’s alone and looks similar to what Tim imagines he himself looked like when his family first moved there. Tim decides it’s only right if he saves this kid from being a total outsider the way he was saved. He thinks of something to say and walks over.

“I like your boots,” Tim says when he reaches the guy and notices he’s about two inches taller than himself.

The guy looks down at his feet then back at Tim.

“Thanks, they’re my dad's old army ones,” he says.

“Nice,” Tim says as he reaches out his gloved hand, “I’m Tim. You’re new.” he says.

The guy raises his eyebrows in a questioning look, but shakes Tim’s hand anyway.

“Colt,” he says.

“Where you from?”

“Maryland.”

“That’s on the coast, right? I’m from Indiana so just one above here.”

“You’re new too?”

“I moved here in junior high, but I’ll always be new to folks here.”

Colt scoffs.

They hear honking and Tim turns to see his mom waving at him from her car. He waves back then turns back to Colt.

“You a freshman?” Tim asks.

“Sophomore.”

“I’ll find you at lunch tomorrow,” he says walking off to the car before Colt can reply.

******

Tim finds Colt at lunch the next day and invites him over to meet Boyd and Raylan.

“This is Colt,” Tim tells the boys when they get to the table, “he’s from Maryland and a sophomore.”

Boyd is a skinny kid with super straight brown that sticks out at a few spots. Raylan is a lanky kid with short brown hair and a fresh bruise on his cheek.

“Boyd Crowder,” Boyd says while stretching out his hand and Colt figures this must be a norm around there. “And this ray of sunshine is Raylan Givens, but you’ll have to forgive his sour mood at the moment.”

Raylan rolls his eyes, but nods in acknowledgement at Colt, who prefers that over another handshake.

“You look like you play sports,” Boyd continues. “What teams were you on back home?”

“He means there are baseball tryouts durin’ phys ed today,” Tim says while making quotation marks around the word tryouts, “and if you’re interested.”

“I’m not really into sports,” Colt says.

“I heard they make you run the whole period if you don’t try out, so it might be in your best interest even if you don’t end up joinin’,” Boyd advises.

Colt shakes his head while shrugging and returns his attention to his food.

Raylan tells Boyd he’s being annoying again and the boys argue, Tim defending Boyd, until lunch is over.

Later at P.E. the coaches collect the kids that want to try out, leaving Colt and five other kids to run laps.

Colt watches as much as he can while the kids run around the diamond and take turns batting and pitching. Tim gets singled out as the main pitcher during the scrimmage game and waves at Colt as he passes by. Colt shakes his head and turns his focus to the track.

At the end of the period Tim approaches Colt in the locker room.

“Boyd’s gonna drive us and a few others to go see a movie Friday. You should come along,” Tim says.

Colt makes a sound somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle.

“You’re a really pushy person, you know that?”

Tim laughs and shrugs.

“Is that a yes or no?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Cool. See you tomorrow.”

*****

Friday comes around and Tim asks Colt again about the movie.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll go,” Colt says as they walk down the hall.

“It’ll be fun, don’t worry,” Tim assures him. “Meet us at the end of the parking lot after school,” he says, leaving for his own class once he drops Colt off at his.

Colt finds the guys in the parking lot by Boyds blue Ford and Tim introduces him to Boyd’s younger brother Bowman and his older cousin Johnny, who’s also a sophomore. They pile into the truck bed while Boyd, Raylan and Johnny are in the front seat.

“We’re gonna stop and get some snacks before we head out,” Tim tells Colt.

“I didn’t bring enough money,” Colt informs him.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry ‘bout that,” Tim says and Colt perks up a little and smirks.

They get to a small convenience store and Bowman jumps in the driver's seat while the others get off. Cousin Johnny starts chatting up the clerk as the others spread out and pocket what they want. Tim stuffs some candy in his pockets then grabs a bag of chips and walks over to Colt.

“You have bigger jacket pockets,” he says as he stuffs the bags in Colt’s pockets.

“I was going to put other stuff in there, but okay,” Colt says as he adjusts his jacket.

Colt grabs a bottle of beer from the fridge and places it in his other pocket as Tim motions for them to head out. They climb back into the truck bed and Cousin Johnny runs out to join them as Bowman starts driving off. They get to the drive-in and park the truck with the bed facing the screen. No one really pays attention to what's playing as they talk about the upcoming season and who the first game will be against while snacks and bottles are passed around.

Colt offers Tim a drink, but he shakes his head.

“That stuff is disgustin',” he says pushing the bottle away.

“It’s not really about the taste,” Colt says with a chuckle.

Tim scrunches his face and says, “I’ll stick to soda for now, thanks.”

Colt chuckles a bit again and decides it’s not a bad idea to be friends with Tim for a bit. So when Tim asks if he wants to hangout tomorrow he says "sure".

*****

Tim meets Colt at a small park halfway between their house.

“There’s not really a lot to do around here,” Tim says as he leads him to a trail in the nearby thicket, “this being a small town and all.”

“My town was small too.”

“Oh yeah? What would y'all get up to?”

Colt shrugs and says, “About the same thing as yesterday. Or drive around and maybe head into Baltimore.”

They come upon a creek and Tim picks up some stones to throw in.

“What made y’all move here? We moved ‘cuz my dad got a better job here managin’ the mines.”

Colt takes some rocks Tim offers him and tries skipping them on the water.

“My uh,” he hesitates, “my folks just split. My mom has some family here.”

“That sucks, man. I’m real sorry.”

Colt shakes his head and throws all his rocks in the water.

“I’m going back in the summer. So it’s fine.”

Tim wants to ask if he means moving back or just to visit, but for once doesn’t push. Instead he asks, “You wanna get something to eat?”

“Sure.”

Tim smiles and leads them in the direction of food.

*****

The weeks go by and the guys continue their usual thing. Colt hangs out with them on the weekends and sometimes it’s just him and Tim. The first baseball game is coming up, so Tim asks if he’s gonna go watch him.

“I’m really not into baseball,” Colt says.

They’re in the gym and Colt’s holding Tim’s feet down as he does sit ups for that physical performance tracking thing schools do.

“Oh, come on. What other plans do you really have?”

Colt sighs and says, “Fine. But you guys better win.”

The coach blows the whistle and yells switch.

Tim sits up and asks, “How many was that?”

Colt makes a face like he wants to laugh and says, “I thought you were counting.”

Tim whines and collapses back on the floor.

*****

The night of the game comes and Tim can’t find Colt in the bleachers.

“He probably couldn’t get a ride,” Boyd says when he catches Tim looking as the team switches to offense.

Tim nods as they take their seats and wait to bat. Everts High is up by five points and it’s the 7th inning.

Boyd goes up to bat and makes it onto 2nd. Then Raylan goes up. The pitcher almost hits him with the first throw, but Raylan dodges in time. He wants to get on base from a hit not from _getting_ hit.

The pitcher winds up for the next through when something blunt hits Raylan from behind and he goes down. He tries to breath as he hits the ground and sees Dickie Bennett standing above him with a bat. Everything feels like slow motion as he hears running all around him and he picks up his bat to swing at Dickie's legs. Dickie goes down with a howl and the world bounces back to normal speed. Someone helps him up and he sees the frenzy of his teammates fighting Dickies teammates. Boyd is busy throwing punches so he guesses Tim is the one helping him up and turns to see that he’s right. Then someone punches Tim and they both go down again. Tim springs back up to get the guy who hit him, but finds Colt has literally beat him to the punch. Tim and Colt regard each other for a second and Tim smiles before the coaches, refs, a few teachers and parents get everyone under control. 

Colt quickly finds his way off the field as the teams are rounded up. Dickie gets carted off to some doctor and the adults discuss how to handle everything.

Raylan lays on the bench as a medic looks him over. Boyd grabs some ice from the cooler for Tim’s face.

Tim hisses as Boyd holds the ice against his jaw. 

“That’s way too cold,” Tim complains.

“Did I imagine it or was that flash of blonde Colt?” Boyd asks, ignoring Tim’s protests.

Tim takes the ice from him and places it on Boyd’s knuckles as it quickly melts.

“I was just as surprised,” Tim answers.

Raylan is given the okay from the medic and joins them.

The other team is sent off in their bus to be dealt with by their own staff and the coaches announce that there will be a conference tomorrow to discuss what will happen going forward. Parents collect their kids and Tim finds Colt waiting in the parking lot.

“You want a ride?‘ Tim asks.

“Sure,” Colt says and follows him to a car.

Tim introduces Colt to his parents and says he needs a ride. His parents say okay so they climb in the back and drive off.

“You know I don’t like you boys gettin’ into fights, but I’m glad it was for a good reason at least,” Mrs. Gutterson says and Tim just nods.

“Are you on the team too, Colt,” Mr. Gutterson asks.

“No, sir,” is all Colt says.

“Well, it sounds like you’re just a good friend then,” Mrs. Gutterson says as she smiles at them through the rear view mirror.

“He is,” Tim anwers for him as he knocks his knees against Colts and smiles.

A small smile escapes Colt and he quickly looks out the window, but leaves his knee touching Tim’s.

The next day the parents gather in the gym to vote on what happens to the team and the team are sent out to the blacktop to wait.

“How’s your back, Raylan,” Boyd asks, trying to get a peek under Raylan’s shirt.

Raylan bats Boyd’s hands off and says he’s fine.

“Timmy looks pretty tough with that bruise bloomin’. That he _didn’t_ keep icing,” Boyd says as he fixes Tim with a look.

Tim rolls his eyes and says, “I kinda like it.”

Raylan laughs. 

“You’re such a mother hen sometimes, Boyd.”

“Well, I am the oldest and wisest,” Boyd counters.

“Colt and your cousin Johnny are both older,” Tim rebuffs.

“I said oldest _and_ wisest, but I can see where there may have been some confusion. I apologize for not making it clear the first time,” Boyd says.

“Jesus, Boyd,” Raylan says rolling his eyes.

A coach tells the teams there’s too much talking and for them to run a few laps. The three boys keep pace with each other as they run.

“What did Arlo say when you got home,” Boyd asks Raylan.

“It was weird. He seemed almost proud of me,” Raylan answers. “Hey, was that Colt that decked that guy for you,” he asks Tim.

“He’s pretty cool, huh?” Tim replies with a smile he can’t help.

“He’s not even on the team,” Raylan counters.

“It’s called being a friend, Raylan. You should look up the word sometime,” Boyd chimes in.

Raylan rolls his eyes and breaks into a sprint. Boyd calls out to him and runs after him leaving Tim behind with his thoughts.

The sound of a whistle gets Tim out of his head and the team makes their way back to the blacktop.

The principal and head coach tell the boys to sit and that a decision has been reached. Raylan will sit out the makeup game, but since he was defending himself he won’t be kicked off the team. Since there’s some confusion on who started the other fights the team won’t face any consequences on the grounds of defending their own. There are some scattered cheers, but the coach blows the whistle to quiet them. The principal adds that they aren’t free from all punishment and will be responsible for cleaning the bleachers and field before and after every home game. There’s some groaning, but they know it could have been worse. They’re dismissed and released to their parents.

Tim says they should get something to eat and they all tell their present parents they’re going out. 

They hop into Boyd’s truck, then Tim says they should see if Colt wants to join them. So they go to his place. 

Colt gives his usual ‘sure’ and hops in the truck bed with Tim joining him and they drive off.

“I like your bruise,” Colt says motioning to Tim’s jaw.

Tim chuckles.

“Makes me look tough, huh?”

“Something like that,” Colt says smirking.

“You get into a lot of fights back home?”

“Sometimes. What did Raylan do to start it?”

“That’s a lot of history there. Their families have this McCoys vs Hatfields thing going on.”

“I heard that,” Raylan calls from inside the truck and Boyd laughs as he parks.

They get some food and take a seat at one of the outside benches.

“The thing with the Bennetts and Givens is a whole lot a generational hate. It’s so old the story changes all the time about who betrayed who depending on who you ask. But now the Givens can count on the Crowders lendin’ a hand since our daddies were friends back in the day,” Boyd explains.

“We won’t be needin’ a hand. You’re just exaggerating again,” Raylan says around a mouthful of burger.

“You guys really live in a western,” Colt mumbles, but can’t help being amused by it all.

“It’s a _real_ small town,” Tim offers.

“The closest big city is about 2 ½ hours away so you can imagine people have very few things to be entertained by,” Boyd says.

“Figures,” Colt scoffs.

Cousin Johnny comes out of nowhere and shoves Boyd into Raylan so he can sit.

“Did y’all hear the Bennetts are gearin’ up for a war?” he wastes no time saying.

Raylan rolls his eyes and Boyd says I told you.

“Your daddy was just over at Bo’s asking what kinda ammo he had,” Cousin Johnny continues. “Seems the Bennetts ain’t too happy ‘bout you fucking up Dickie’s leg, Raylan.” Then he turns to Tim and Colt and says, “You boys should steer clear for a few days.”

Colt holds his laughter in at all the hillbilly drama and just nods like this is normal.

“We have plans anyway,” Tim says as he nudges Colt with his elbow.

Colt is getting used to Tim dragging him around and makes an affirmative sound.

Cousin Johnny gets up, pats Boyd and Raylan on the back, making Raylan flinch, and laughs before leaving. Raylan lets out a breath and groans at the bruise Cousin Johnny hit on his back. He lays his head on the table and Boyd pets him.

*****

Tim meets Colt in the same park again and they take a different path to the wooded area.

“I hope I get a car someday so we can actually go places when Boyd doesn’t have his truck,” Tim says as he picks up a stick.

Colt smiles a little at his inclusion in Tim's plans.

“Do you hunt?” Tim asks as he throws the stick as far as he can.

“No.”

“My dad and I used to go hunting a lot when I was younger, but now he works a lot so it’s a little less often.”

“I know what that’s like.”

“Did you leave a lot of friends behind?”

“A few. I know you don’t drink, but do you guys have beer?”

Tim laughs and says his dad has some. They head to Tim’s house and he grabs a beer for Colt and a soda for himself. Tim takes him to the wooded area behind his house where there’s a little clearing and they sit.

“How old are you?” Tim asks.

“16. I’ll be 17 in September.”

“I’m gonna be 15 in August. Do you have a license?”

“Yeah, and my dad was supposed to get me a car last summer.”

“My dad was supposed to start teachin' me to drive this winter.”

Colt gives a humorless chuckle at their dads unkept promises.

“Are you gonna go see our next game?” Tim asks.

“As long as I’m not expected to always step in for random fights.”

“It be very appreciated if you did though.”

Colt laughs a little for the first time.

*****

A few days later Raylan and Boyd inform them that a truce was called instead of a fight.

“Good to know you’ll both live a little longer,” Tim says to Raylan.

“I don’t plan on dying in Kentucky, mind you,” Raylan replies.

“What we need to focus on right now is kickin' the other team’s asses and winning back Raylan’s honor,” Boyd announces.

Raylan chuckles and lightly shoves Boyd and says he better.

“I just want us to make the away games,” Tim sighs. “You shoulda joined so you could go too, Colt.”

“You guys have to win first,” Colt says cooly.

“Don’t you be doubting’ us, Colton Rhodes!” Boyd exclaims. “We’re taking this team places!”

“Get off the table, Boyd,” Raylan says as he pulls him down.

The night of the game comes and Colt shows up on time. Tim spots him and runs over to the fence.

“Look at you bein' punctual,” he teases.

“It means you better win to make it worth my time,” Colt jokes. “I had to cancel a lot of important things.”

"Well, don't I feel special.”

They share a small laugh, then the coach calls Tim back.

The game begins and Everts High stays ahead of the other school. It’s clear by the 8th who’s gonna win and the other school gives up hope, ensuring Everts victory. Boyd hits a home run that wins them the game and he dedicates it to Raylan.

Tim collects Colt to join them for a post game victory. The coach takes them out for pizza. Boyd brings over some cups filled with beer he swiped from the coaches table. 

“Word is the first away game will be in Frankfurt if we win the next two games,” he informs the others.

“Then we better make sure to win,” Raylan says, finishing his beer.

“Is that Cousin Johnny by my truck?” Boyd asks and they all look out the window where they find, yes, it is Cousin Johnny.

They make their way outside and find Bowman and a few other guys around the truck too.

“I was just gonna go inside to get the keys,” Cousin Johnny tells Boyd.

“It’s my truck and we’re usin’ it,” Boyd says, not giving an inch.

“Your daddy said we need to share and you been hogging it all week. We just wanted to head down to the creek. We have beer,” he offers.

Boyd turns back to his group with raised eyebrows.

“Sure, we can go,” Raylan answers knowing what Boyd’s faces mean.

They all hop onto the truck and set off. They make their way to the creek by the park and make a little fire to sit around and drink.

“Did you do stuff like this with your old friends,” Tim asks Colt.

Colt notes he said ‘old friends’ but just says, “Some stuff was different, but yeah.”

The other group of boys make their way to the water with Boyd in tow and try to push each other in. Raylan moves closer to the fire as the temperature starts dropping more.

“You shoulda brought a bigger jacket,” Tim tells him.

“Coming out here wasn’t part of our plans,” he replies.

“Might snow if it gets colder,” Colt says to no one in particular.

“I’m goin’ home if it does,” Tim says as he also gets closer to the fire.

“Hope Boyd doesn’t get hypothermia if he falls in the water,” Raylan thinks out loud.

Tim shivers again and Colt doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around his shoulder and share warmth. Tim can feel Raylan’s eyes on him and meets his gaze.

“Y’all should head home,” Raylan says as he douces the fire and heads to the creek.

Tim sighs and stands motioning for Colt to follow. They walk a little ways before Tim bumps into Colt playfully.

“Raylan just gets a little paranoid sometimes,” Tim explains.

“About what?”

Tim shrugs.

“Stuff. Oh, we’re gonna go camping during spring break and I wanted to know if you'd join us.”

“I haven’t been camping in a long time.”

“You don’t have to worry ‘bout equipment. We have plenty.”

“I’ll let you know.”

It’s snowing by the time they get to Colt’s house.

“Fuck. Maybe I shouldn’t have walked you,” Tim mumbles.

Colt thinks for a minute.

“Wait here,” he says as he heads inside.

There’s muffled voices inside the house then Colt comes back out with keys and motions to the car in the driveway.

“I don’t want you freezing to death and then your friends blaming me,” Colt says as he unlocks the car.

“They’re your friends too,” Tim says as they get in.

“Maybe,” he says as he puts the key in the ignition then has a thought. “You wanna drive?” he asks, turning to Tim.

Tim opens his mouth to say yes but says, “I don’t think you mom would appreciate that. What if I crash? Plus, it looks like a really nice car.”

Colt laughs a little.

“It’s a Pontiac from ‘63 and driving a nice car is the best way to learn,” Colt says. “And I’ll be right here making sure we don’t crash,” he adds.

Tim thinks about it then nods and they switch places. Colt sits close to him as he explains the gears and what everything does. He leans over Tim and buckles him in before telling him to press the break and turn the car on.

“Okay, now put the car into drive and press the gas _gently,”_ he instructs.

Tim does as he’s told and Colt helps him steer the car out of the driveway and on to the street. They go slow and Colt tells him to slowly break as they approach the stop sign. Tim brakes abruptly and Colt grabs the seat behind Tim to anchor himself.

“Sorry,” Tim says.

“Just make _gently_ your favorite word for now.”

Tim nods. He gets his bearings on which way is home and gently sets them in motion.

“You can go a little faster,” Colt offers.

“This is fine.”

Colt chuckles and settles in. Tim isn’t feeling as cold anymore with Colt bracketing him with his arm behind him and his other hand hovering near the steering wheel. He does, however, start to feel what he can only describe as nausea and can’t really understand why. They finally make it to his house and the feeling increases so much Tim wonders if he really needs to vomit.

Tim puts the car in park and the feeling dulls to a faint flutter. Tim laughs a little.

“That wasn’t so bad,” he says, turning to Colt.

“No,” Colt replies, holding his gaze.

He looks like he wants to say something more, but Tim shivers again and Colt chuckles instead.

“I thought you would be used to the cold,” he says.

“Must have been the driving,” Tim lies.

Colt drums his fingers on the dash, but doesn’t move.

“We can do this again if you want. You know, whenever I can borrow the car.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that be cool.”

Colt nods and grinds his teeth a little before leaning over to open the door for Tim.

“See you tomorrow.”

Tim moves to get out then remembers the buckle, but Colt undoes it for him. Tim laughs nervously as he exits the car.

“Thanks,” he calls out as he enters the house and leans against the door when he closes it, letting out a deep breath.

Colt sits for a while and just looks at the door before driving back home. He has a lot to think about.

*****

The team ends up winning the next two games and Colt is there for both. The Frankfurt game is next and Tim tries to convince Colt to go see them and ride with Tim’s parents.

“It doesn’t make sense for me to go all the way over there just for your game,” Colt says.

They’re in his mom’s car again and on a dirt road.

“Why?” Tim asks as he presses down on the gas.

“Pull over before you kill us.”

Tim slows down and pulls over with a jolt. Colt puts the car in park and takes the keys. Tim is still gripping the wheel as Colt sighs and turns to him.

“Look, just think about it. It’s a 6 hour drive in total _plus_ the game and it’s not like we’re going to be hanging out. I’ll see you for a few minutes and that’s it. And your folks seem ok, but I don’t want to be alone with them. Plus, you know I fucking hate baseball and I only go to the home games 'cause... well 'cause they’re home games and stuff.”

He’s looking out the front window by the time he finishes. His arm is still behind Tim and he can feel Colt pulling at loose threads.

Tim takes a wild guess that he's 'stuff' and smirks.

“Well, when you put it that way, yeah I understand,” Tim says, his mood softening.

Colt nods as he chews the inside of his cheek and hands the keys back to Tim, all without looking at him.

Tim takes them and turns the car back on.

“You still goin’ camping with us?” Tim asks as he gets the car back on the road.

Colt makes that chuckle/scoff sound and relaxes a little.

“Yeah, sure,” he says and turns on the radio.

*****

Colt goes to the school just to wish Tim good luck again and see him off. As much as Tim wants him to go he knows this is a good sign. They all board the bus and Tim takes a window seat to wave at Colt and his parents as it drives off.

Boyd sits next to Tim and bumps his knee to get his attention then raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“Calm down,” Tim tells him, “there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Friends don’t keep secrets, Timmy,” Boyd says.

Tim turns to Raylan who’s resting his chin on the back of his seat and smirking at them.

“I mean it,” Tim says with more conviction.

“It’s the wrong place to ask, Boyd,” Raylan offers as an escape.

Boyd gives an exacerbated sigh and slumps in the seat.

“Well, there better be somethin' after this camping trip,” he says.

The other boys laugh at his theatrics.

“Alright, matchmaker,” Raylan says,”focus on the game right now.”

Boyd stands up at that.

“I’m gonna hit another home run and win us the game again!” he exclaims while swinging an invisible bat.

The rest of the bus cheers and laughs while the coach yells at him to sit his ass down.

They do end up winning the game. It only cost a ball finding Raylan’s face, letting everyone on bases walk in the 9th inning.

*****

The next day Colt arrives at Tim’s place with some clothes packed and a sleeping bag. He helps Tim get the rest of the equipment on the porch while they wait for Boyd and Raylan to arrive. Tim’s mom brings out a cooler with some food and water.

“Have you been camping?” she asks Colt.

“Not for a few years,” he answers.

“Well, the other boys will take care of you,” she says.

Tim’s dad brings out the hunting rifle and hands it to Tim.

“Don’t let anyone catch you shootin' and don’t shoot your eye out,” he tells Tim.

“Yes, sir,” he replies as his dad ruffles his hair.

Boyd pulls up with Raylan. They load everything into the truck bed then Tim and Colt climb in and try to find space. Tim waves at his parents as they finally drive off.

They drive out to the county and as far into a wooded area as they can. Then they gather up their supplies and walk further in till they reach a small clearing. Colt notices the bruise on Raylans face as they set down the equipment.

“What happened to your face,” he asks.

“He’s just ugly,” Boyd and Tim say in unison, then share a good laugh.

“Fuck y’all. This won us the game,” Raylan reminds them, “and I expect a little appreciation for my sacrifice.”

“I think you look better with it,” Boyd says as he pats the non-bruised side of Raylan’s face.

“Mm-hhmm, go help Tim with the tents,” Raylan says as he turns Boyd and shoos him away.

They set up camp and it’s not lost on Colt that there are only two tents. Raylan and Colt collect wood while Boyd and Tim finish setting up the tents. They make a fire as the sun starts its descent.

“Alright,” Raylan starts as they all gather around the fire, “we have enough food and water for the next few days as long as we supplement with fish and Tim can go shoot some squirrels.”

“Squirrels?” Colt asks, thinking that must be a joke at his expense.

“Raylan likes to pretend he’s a cowboy living off the land sometimes, but squirrels aren’t bad eating,” Boyd says as he pokes Raylan.

“Squirrels make good target practice,” Tim says as he fiddles with getting meat on skewers.

Boyd leans against Raylan who chances a glance at Colt, but finds Colt’s completely focused on Tim. Raylan breathes and knows he can relax that week.

“We should tell scary stories,” Boyd says, “Colt, regale us with ghost stories from your home state.”

Colt tears his gaze from Tim and looks into the fire.

“I don’t really know any ghost stories, but there are some creatures that live in the woods throughout the state,” Colt begins. “There’s this huge wolf-like creature that stalks the woods and chases people while screeching. It has a mortal enemy that is a blood sucking reptile and when they fight you can hear it all the way into the city.”

“Have you ever seen them?” Tim interrupts.

“Me personally? No, but my dad did. He was driving back into town when he almost hit something so he stopped to check what it was and the wolf chased him back to his car. He said it’s screams were like nothing from this Earth and he was lucky to get away. When he got home we saw the claw marks on his door like it was trying to get in.”

“Really?”

“No,” Colt says flatly and can’t help laughing at how adorable Tim looks as a mixture of emotions flash on his face.

The others laugh too and Tim punches Colt playfully, but hard.

“Food’s ready!” Boyd announces and they all grab a few skewers of meat.

They continue to tell stories until the moon is high and the temperature low. Boyd and Raylan retire to their tent and Colt follows Tim into theirs.

“I, uh, put the sleepin’ bags close so we can share the comforter and keep warm,” Tim explains.

“Cool,” Colt replies and he settles into his sleeping bag.

Tim settles into his and pulls the blanket over them, then scoots until his back touches Colt’s.

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah. Night.”

Tim calms himself and manages to fall asleep. Colt falls asleep once he hears Tim’s deep breathing.

Tim wakes up the next morning to find himself being spooned by Colt; as much as one can be through the sleeping bags at least.

“Colt?”

“Hmm.”

“Were you cold?”

“You were shivering a lot.”

“Oh.”

Tim realizes neither of them has moved and he wonders how long they can stay like this. Then he hears Boyd and Raylan debating if they should wake them or not.

“We’re up,” Tim calls through the tent as he sits up.

“Breakfast is ready,” Boyd says and they hear retreating footsteps.

Tim turns to Colt who’s still laying down and rubbing his eyes.

“Do you wanna take turns changin' or you don’t mind?” Tim asks as he grabs some clean clothes.

“I don’t mind,” Colt says, finally getting up.

They change in silence and join the others for breakfast.

“We should go fishing after this,” Raylan says as they finish up.

They grab the fishing stuff and walk a few minutes to the edge of a lake. Boyd and Colt cast off and they sit.

“Weren’t y’all gonna go shoot some squirrels?” Boyd asks as he motions for Raylan to take the rod from Colt.

“That wasn’t a joke?” Colt says as he hands off the rod.

“It’ll be fun,” Tim says, pulling Colt up. “Let’s get my gun.”

They head back to the camp and Tim shows Colt how to load, hold the gun and aim. He places his hand over Colt’s and shows him to squeeze the trigger and not pull.

“When did you first shoot something?” Colt asks, clearing his throat.

“I think I was about eight and it was a wild hog,” Tim says as he takes back the gun and leads them deeper into the woods.

They walk slowly and quietly until Tim spots a squirrel in a tree a few yards ahead. He offers the gun to Colt who shakes his head and says he’ll watch. Tim sets up his shot, shoots and the squirrel drops. Colt notes how effortless he made it look and knows he can’t do the same. Tim goes to retrieve the squirrel then walks back to Colt.

“That’ll be your lunch,” Tim says, showing it to Colt.

Colt chuckles a little and hopes they’re just joking and holding out. Tim ties the squirrel to his belt and they continue on.

Tim stops when he sees movement on the ground. He points out a rabbit trying to forage to Colt. He hands the gun to Colt, who accepts it this time. Tim helps him position it against his shoulder and tells him to “aim for the chest and shoot when you’re ready.”

Colt takes a deep breath and tries to aim. He tries not to think about the rabbit as something he might see in a pet shop as he looks down the barrel.

He’s starting to have second thoughts. Then the rabbit suddenly moves, making Colt panic and shoot. The recoil surprises him and he loses track of the rabbit, but sees Tim run ahead of him. He takes a deep breath as his heart speeds up then follows Tim.

Tim is kneeling by the rabbit and stabs it in the heart; Colt guesses he only managed to injure it. Tim picks up the rabbit and presents Colt with his prize.

“Not bad for your first time,” Tim beams at him.

Colt hesitates to take the rabbit and huffs a bit of nervous laughter. It’s soft and still warm and that gives him some mixed emotions.

He looks back at Tim who’s still beaming at him as rays of sun filter through the trees onto his face. Tim looks genuinely proud of him and it makes Colt’s chest feel tight.

“Fuck it,” he mutters and seizes Tim’s lips, hands on his face; rabbit and all.

Tim kisses back with as much enthusiasm and can feel the adrenaline vibrating through Colt.

“I’ve been waitin’ for you to kiss me for a while,” Tim says as they part.

Colt chuckles and kisses him again. The rabbit falls from his hand and they remember where they are.

Tim picks it up and says they should head back, so they start walking.

“I wanted to kiss you the first time in the car,” Colt confesses as they walk.

“Why didn’t you?”

Colt shrugs.

“I had some stuff to think about.”

“About likin’ me?”

Colt shakes his head and sighs.

“I was gonna try and convince my dad this summer to let me move back with him.”

“Oh.”

Colt stops Tim and kisses him again. Tim moans a little as Colt cups his face and deepens the kiss.

“I think I’ll stick around a little while longer though,” he says when he pulls away.

Tim leans up and gives him a smaller kiss before continuing on.

“Let me show you how to skin these.”

Colt makes a face but follows him.

They make it back to camp and find Boyd and Raylan roasting some fish as Boyd lays against Raylan’s chest.

“A rabbit?” Boyd asks. “Nice catch, Tim.”

“It was Colt actually,” Tim corrects.

“Not bad,” Raylan says as Boyd whistles his approval.

Colt nods and smiles a little.

Tim sets up the animals for skinning and shows Colt where to cut and how to pull the skin away from the meat. Colt realizes he’s making faces when Boyd and Raylan start laughing at him.

“Shut up,” Tim tells them. “I’m sure you two felt the same way when you skinned your first animal.”

“Remember that time Arlo made you skin and gut that deer?” Boyd asks as he leans his head back to look at Raylan.

“I was 11 and that was traumatizing,” Raylan states.

Tim gives Colt the knife and guides his hand at cutting the connective tissue.

“It’s so red,” Colt mumbles.

Tim laughs a little and helps him pull the skin completely off.

“Now we leave the fur to dry,” Tim says, placing it a log, “and I’ll have my mom make you somethin' with it.”

They set the meat to cook as the fish finishes roasting.

“Let’s go for a quick swim first,” Boyd says jumping up.

“The fish’ll get cold,” Raylan says as Boyd tries to pull him up.

“Let’s let the meat cook a little first,” Tim offers.

Boyd sits back down with a huff.

“Is there anything in the water besides fish?” Colt asks.

“Not that we know of, but if something bites you let us know,” Raylan quips.

“Cousin Johnny says he saw a gator out past Bowling Green one time.”

“He’s full of shit.”

“There _are_ leeches though.”

“No, there ain’t.”

“Remember that time Bowman found a big one on his back?”

“Boyd, it was a caterpillar and you were the one that put it on him.”

They all laugh and Tim says the meat is cooked enough for them to go for a swim. They make their way to the lake after lunch and strip down to their underwear. Boyd jumps in and splashes water at them. Raylan runs after him and they start horseplaying. Tim slides in from an edge of the lake and Colt takes a seat and lets his legs hang in the water.

“It’s not as bad out here as I thought it would be,” Colt says, looking around.

“It’s nice and quiet just the way we like,” Tim says as he pulls Colt in.

Colt resurfaces and splashes Tim before pulling him in and kissing him. Tim lets Colt lead since he seems to have more experience. They let their legs tangle under that water when a splash of water hits them.

“Save that for the tent and enjoy the water,” Boyd laughs as he swims up to them and tags Tim.

Tim swims after him and they all play and swim around until they’re exhausted. They pull themselves onto the bank and let the sun dry them as they lay around.

Tim is close to drifting off when he hears Boyd say he’s hungry and he bolts up.

“Did we douse the fire?” Tim asks in a panic.

“Yes, I did,” Raylan says, calming him.

Tim lays back down with a sigh. Colt tosses his clothes at him and Tim turns to him. Colt is wider than him and has more muscle definition. It makes Tim feel a little subconscious about his smaller frame, but he knows he still has some growing to do.

They make their way back to camp and divy up the food. Everyone watches as Colt takes a tentative bite of the squirrel meat.

“It’s not that bad,” he says as he chews.

The boys laugh and enjoy the rest of their meals. The sky turns different shades of red and purple as the sun starts sinking. Tim gets out the ‘s'mores supplies and Colt laughs at how normal that feels compared to hunting.

“We should go see Children of the Corn this weekend,” Boyd says as he lickes marshmallow goo off his hand.

“That story wasn’t all that great,” Raylan says.

“I know you’re not turning down a trip to the drive-in, Raylan Givens.”

Raylan just chuckles and shakes his head.

“You read, Colt?”

“Just stuff for school.”

“I mostly read comics,” Tim chimes.

“I read those too,” Colt smiles at him.

“Raylan fancies himself a real bookworm and reads just about anything,” Boyd says as he steals a quick kiss before Raylan can think to push him away.

“Says, Mr. I-read-the-dictionary-for-fun,” Raylan chides.

Boyd laughs and says maybe they should turn in. Raylan agrees and they all say goodnight.

Tim and Colt crawl into their tent.

“I was thinking we could lay out the sleeping bags and stack them so we both just sleep under the comforter,” Tim explains. “It’ll be warmer,” he adds.

Colt says sure and they rearrange everything. Tim lays down as Colt turns the lantern off.

“Was I really shivering or were you just taking advantage of my sleeping body?”

Colt chuckles as he crawls over to Tim.

“No,” he says, looming over Tim. “You just seem to be weak to the cold.”

“I don’t think it was cold.”

Colt leans down and captures his lips. Tim pulls him down and they adjust to be on their sides.

“Did you have someone back home?” Tim breaks the kiss to ask.

“Not really. Just a friend I would do stuff with.”

“Stuff?”

“It was over clothes so no big deal.”

“Oh.”

“You?”

“I would just practice kissin’ with a boy,” Tim murmurs.

“Boyd?”

“No! A _boy_ in Indiana,” Tim clarifies and laughs.

“Oh. Good,” Colt chuckles and kisses Tim again.

This kiss feels a little different, but Tim can’t find the right word to describe it. He just knows he likes it a lot. Tim shivers again as Colt starts tracing circles over his waist. Colt’s really starting to enjoy Tim's shivers.

“I wish you weren’t going away in the summer,” Tim mumbles against his lips.

“I’ll be back,” Colt says as he kisses Tim’s neck and earns more shivers.

A yawn escapes Tim and Colt chuckles.

“I guess we’ll continue this later,” Colt says as Tim nods sleepily.

“Sorry, it’s the warmth,” he explains as he turns and presses his back to Colt.

Colt wraps his arms tightly around him and they drift to sleep.

*****

Soon the camping trip is over and they have to rejoin society as much as they would like to stay in their safe bubble. Boyd drops Colt and Tim off at Tim’s place. They're reluctant to part, but the promise of the next day softens it.

Boyd picks everyone up the next day and they’re glad to see it’ll just be the four of them this time. They head out to the next town for the drive-in and settle in the truck bed. Boyd takes Colt to get snacks and drinks, leaving Raylan and Tim to lay out the blankets in the back.

“I’m glad you guys are a thing, but just remember to be careful,” Raylan warns.

“We’ll be fine, Raylan.”

Raylan just nods as the others get back, laughing about something Boyd said. They all settle into the back as the movie starts. The chill from winter still hangs in the air and they’re all grateful they can use blankets to hide small touches.

The movie goes on with either Raylan or Boyd chiming in about changes from the book every so often.

“Remind me to never watch a movie based on a book with them again,” Colt whispers to Tim.

Tim just chuckles and turns to feed Colt more popcorn.

On the way back home Tim snuggles into Colt's side as they sit in the back and neither care if a passing car sees them.

*****

Unfortunately, the last two months of school go by pretty quickly. In the end, their team doesn’t make state and that only adds to the sour mood. Tim and Colt spend their last night together before the summer begins in clearing deep in the woods behind Tim’s house on a blanket. The stars are their only witnesses as they hold and kiss each other. Colt pulls away when he feels something wet on his face. Tim wipes the tears away as Colt pushes his hair back.

“You don’t have to worry about me not coming back,” Colt sighs as he caresses Tim’s cheek.

“I’m just being stupid.”

“It’s cute,” Colt whispers, kissing Tim's tear stained cheeks and jaw. “Does your house have a phone?”

Tim laughs a little.

“We do have some modern technology, ya know.”

“So then I’ll call you. Just don’t hang around the phone all day waiting, okay?”

Tim nods then remembers something. He pulls out what looks like a lump of fur from his pocket and hands it to Colt. Colt takes the lump and examines it, finding that it's a rabbit fur bag about the size of a large coin purse with drawstrings.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Colt says as he kisses Tim in that way he does.

Tim now knows the word he was looking for was ‘possessive’ and he still likes it.


	2. Summer '84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what the boys get up to in their summer break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter but summers be like that.

Raylan loves summers. He can get away from the house more often and away from his father and his bullshit. He doesn’t have to worry about school and what others think. He gets to put his guard down more and let Boyd in.

They run around a lot more and weave in and out of town and no one asks where they go or what they do. Sometimes they find an empty lake and swim around or find a tree to sit under to read.

Raylan loves the feel of Boyd's thigh under his head and Boyd’s fingers in his hair as they lay there in the warmth and read or do nothing. He’s not afraid to kiss Boyd outside in the summer, like it’s some magical space separate from the world.

They’ve had to incorporate Tim into some of their summer plans, but they don’t mind.

They all go to the Poke Sallet Fest. Boyd makes sure they try all the food and Raylan wins prizes for Boyd and Tim. Mostly on Boyd's orders to make sure Tim feels included. After a while they leave for Tim's place and tie their prizes to a few trees behind the house.

“My dad’s gonna take some time off so we can go huntin' up north in a few weeks,” Tim informs them.

“I wish my daddy would still take us hunting,” Boyd sighs.

Raylan wishes he had a better dad to  _ want _ to go hunting with. Or anything really.

The next few weeks pass by in bliss. Boyd and Raylan do their usual thing of running or driving around with little interference.

One day Boyd shows up to Raylan's on foot. He finds Raylan beyond the field at the edge of the property.

"Didn't hear you drive up," Raylan greets him.

"I awoke to a missin' truck," Boyd sighs. "I have an idea who took it, but my daddy wasn't very forthcoming."

Raylan nods and hums sympathetically. Boyd gives him a kiss, but Raylan winces and pulls away. Boyd makes a 'sorry' face and lets Raylan pull him into the little thicket by the field.

"I'm barely here and he still manages to get me," Raylan says bitterly as he lays his head on Boyd's lap.

Boyd rakes his hands through Raylan's hair and bends over to kiss him gently.

"One day you'll be big and strong," he muses.

"One day I won't be here," Raylan hums, enjoying Boyd's touch.

"I hope you mean that in the alive away," Boyd chuckles, trying to avoid Raylan's not-yet-visible bruise.

Raylan chuckles.

"Yes, in the alive way, Boyd," he says sitting up and facing Boyd.  “We should go camping,” Raylan adds. “It’ll just be the two of us.”

“Unchaperoned?” Boyd asks with a faux gasp.

Raylan rolls his eyes but chuckles.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I do believe you just want to have your way with me, Raylan Givens.”

Raylan just laughs and kisses him, forgetting about his bruise.

Raylan borrows Aunt Helen’s little Oldsmobile and they set out to the lake. They quickly set up their tent and don’t waste time getting to the making out and groping.

Raylan starts to grind his hips against Boyd's and feels his hardness.

“You’re not ruinin’ another pair of my jeans, Raylan.”

Raylan laughs as he starts undoing said jeans. They strip to their underwear and Raylan is on Boyd again. Boyd starts to slip his hand under Raylan’s waistband, but gets his hand swatted away.

“Don’t.”

Boyd’s still confused by some of the boundaries Raylan has, but he doesn’t push. Instead Boyd straddles Raylan’s hips and grinds their members together. Raylan holds onto Boyd’s narrow hips with one hand and pulls Boyd’s face down for kisses with the other. It doesn’t take long before they reach their release and Boyd collapses next to Raylan.

“I’m working up to it, Boyd,” Raylan says as they catch their breath.

“It’s fine,” Boyd says sitting up. ”Let’s just go wash off.”

They clean up in the water and Boyd assures Raylan everything is fine with kisses.

“I wish we never had to go back home,” Raylan says as they look at the stars.

“We can’t live in the woods forever, Raylan. Unless you wanna go join the hill people.”

Raylan gives a humorless chuckle.

“You know what I mean, Boyd.”

Boyd sighs.

“It’ll get better.”

They’ve had this conversation a thousand times. The future choice Boyd knows he’ll have to make terrifies him.

So for now he just rolls into Raylan’s side and kisses him as they listen to the fading sounds of the cicadas.

*****

As the last weeks of summer approach it’s time for Tim’s birthday. It’s a small affair in the large yard behind his house.

Being the same age as Boyd and Raylan, at least for a few months, helps Tim feel a little older.

“Since when are you the same height as me, Timmy?” Boyd laughs as he measures himself against Tim a few times. “I thought the cold was supposed to shrink you.”

Tim playfully punches Boyd and laughs.

“It’s not snowing in Indiana, stupid.” Tim says. ”They have summer too.”

“At least we know now you’re not a midget,” Raylan quips.

“You only think that cuz you’re freakishly tall,” Tim shoots back.

Boyd laughs at them both and they enjoy the rest of the day.

There’s only one thing that would’ve made it perfect for Tim.

*****

Tim can’t help but wait around Colt’s house for his return, feeling like a stalker. He approaches the house like he just got there as he sees Colt’s mom’s car turn the corner. 

He greets Colt as he gets out of the car and they share a quick hug. Tim notes Colt smells faintly of cigarettes. He also notices that Colt is still two inches taller than him, so he must have grown over the summer too. Colt’s mom smiles at him as Colt gets his stuff inside. He tells her he’s gonna be at Tim’s and they head out.

They run off to their spot in the woods behind Tim’s house and Colt sees the toys and stuffed animals tied to the trees.

“What are these,” Colt asks, chuckling a little.

“Just stuff we won at the fest in June. Speakin’ of fests, the Bluegrass one in Lexington is coming up if you wanna go.”

“Sounds good.  _ Speakin’  _ of Lexington, wanna go pick out a car with me?”

Tim laughs at the mimicry before the question catches up with him.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, it’s an early birthday present from my dad.”

“That’s great, man. What kinda car?”

“Well, if you go you can help me choose.”

Tim smiles and pulls Colt down for a kiss. They break to lay on the new blanket Tim had laid out, then Colt is on him. Tim can’t stand the smell of the cigarettes after a while and pulls away.

“When did you start smoking?”

Colt sniffs his shirt then shrugs.

“Old habit I picked up again. Does it bother you?”

“A little.”

Colt sits back and takes off his shirt. Tim laughs and pulls Colt back down for a long kiss. Colt pulls away after a minute.

“This is ‘yes’ to the car thing, right?”

Tim laughs again and nods.

The next day Colt’s mom picks Tim up from his house. Tim climbs into the back with Colt as their moms chit chat about the trip.

“Maybe I should drive since I’m more familiar with the area,” Tim jokes.

Colt chuckles and shakes his head.

“My mom would definitely kill me if she knew about that.”

Their moms finish talking and they take off for Lexington. It’s a pleasant drive up and the boys mostly talk about what they did over the summer.

“We went to the movies a lot.” Colt says, not really being clear as to who ‘we’ was. “I liked most of them, but  _ Gremlins _ should have come out in December.”

“It’s a Christmas movie?”

“Yeah, but maybe it’ll be on tv by then and we can watch it.”

“That be cool. Oh, my dad finally took me hunting again.”

“Yeah?”

“We took down a few coyotes. It was pretty fun tracking 'em. My mom is workin' on the pelts right now so I’ll show you later.”

Colt chuckles.

“Hey, when are football tryouts?”

“I thought you hated sports?”

“Just baseball.”

Tim scoffs and pretends to be offended.

“Come on,” Colt says as he knocks his knees against Tim’s.

Tim rolls his eyes but gives in.

“The Friday before school starts. You’ll probably have no problem makin' the team and it’s the same coaches as the baseball team.”

Colt hums an acknowledgement as they finally arrive at the dealership.

It’s a mixture of new and used cars and Colt finds himself drawn to the older muscle cars. His mom talks shop with the sales guy about Colt's dad paying for it so she’ll help facilitate since he’s currently out of state. Tim notes she says it like they’re still married, but figures the intricacies of her life are no one’s business.

Tim and Colt keep zipping around the cars until something blue catches Tim’s eyes.

“That looks cool,” Tim tells Colt, pointing to a slick dark blue car in the back.

They go over to investigate.

“It looks like The Machine, but without the colors,” Colt muses out loud.

“Good eye, son.” the sales guy says as he approaches with Colt’s mom. “It is indeed a 1970 AMC Rebel Machine. They made them in a few different colors that year as a test. And only these solid colored ones come with a vinyl top.”

He goes on to mention a few other specs, but Colt’s already sold. He circles the car once more before getting in the driver’s seat. He notes the seat runs along the whole car and the middle back can fold down to become an armrest. Although the clutch would sort of be between the legs of whoever sits in the middle. The idea of it being Tim makes Colt smirk a little. The backseat looks spacious enough even with the slight lack in leg room.

The sales person says he’ll get the keys so they can go for a test drive. Tim slides into the passenger seat and admires the car too. Colt’s mom looks in through the drivers window.

“You think this is the one?” she asks Colt.

“It is pretty slick,” he says nodding.

“Cool name too,” Tim chimes in as he runs his hands over the dash.

Colt and his mom chuckle.

“Fitting,” she adds.

The salesperson returns with the keys and Colt takes it out for a test drive. Tim looks around the other cars with Colt’s mom.

“Do you know how to drive?” she asks him.

“Some. But I’m still learnin'.”

It wasn’t a lie. Colt’s mom nods and starts fidgeting with her bracelet.

“I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend to Colt,” she says, still looking at her hands. “He seems to be doing better.”

Tim doesn’t really know how to respond to that so he just says ‘yeah’. Colt’s mom gives him a small smile and nods before walking into the office, leaving him outside to wait.

Tim isn’t sure how to process all the new information he was uncovering about Colt’s home life. He decides to just be glad he was a noticeable positive in said life.

Colt returns with the salesperson and they head to the office collecting Tim on the way, but his mom says the boys can wait outside to avoid the boring stuff.

They wait by the car and Colt can’t help smiling and running his hands all over the car.

“Should I be jealous?” Tim asks as he leans on the hood.

Colt chuckles and tilts his head.

“Maybe a little.”

Tim laughs and gives him a playful shove.

“You gonna drive me all over the place now?”

“Of course.”

“Bluegrass too? It’s just a few days away now.”

Colt just smiles and nods. There’s something in the way Colt looks at him that makes Tim get that fluttering feeling again.

He rides in the car with Colt back to Harlan. He’s in the middle seat and yes the clutch is between his legs, which amuses Colt to no end. When he’s not switching gears his arm is around Tim's shoulder. Tim is messing with the radio when he lands on  _ Growing up _ by Sammy Hagar and Colt tells him to leave it there. Tim leans into Colt’s side and knows he can get used to this.

*****

Boyd and Raylan freak out when they see Colt's new ride. Raylan asks about specs like he knows anything about them and just nods as Colt lists them.

“Does it have a name?” Boyd asks.

“Uh, Rebel Machine?” Tim supplies.

“Hell yeah it is!” Boyd exclaims. “You gotta take us all to Bluegrass in this thing, Colt.”

“What happened to your truck?” Tim asks.

“My daddy wants me to share since Cousin Johnny’s folk can’t get him anything and he's _older_. Like that's supposed to mean something,” Boyd explains. "I've been feelin' like a middle child lately," he adds wistfully.

Raylan pats his back.

“Anyway, it was gettin' a little crowded in there,” Boyd bounces back, “and it’ll be nice not to drive for once.”

So they pile in the car and head out to Lexington. Raylan ends up in the passenger seat with Tim in the middle and Boyd protesting his loneliness in the back.

“You can’t have the tallest guy in the back, Boyd. I need space.”

“It’s not my fault you’re all legs,” Boyd grumbles, but settles for draping himself between Tim and Raylan’s shoulders.

The Bluegrass Fest is a lot bigger than the one in Harlan and there’s more to do. The boys split into their couples and rejoin every now and then to give each other suggestions on where to head next. They go from watching bands and eating food to playing some games. Colt wins a stuffed jackrabbit and gives it to Tim.

“Add it to your trees,” he says.

“I’ll trade you,” Tim says as he hands Colt a utility knife they’d won at another booth.

They go on a few rides and make it to the ferris wheel by the time the sun starts setting.  When they get to the top Tim points out the areas of the city he’s familiar with and which way Louisville is. Colt figures they might be too high up for people to really make them out so he chances it and gives Tim a quick kiss. It surprises Tim but he laughs and squeezes Colt’s hand. When they get off the ride they find Boyd and Raylan with some cotton candy.

“We should come back the last day,” Raylan starts, “‘cause that’s when they’re having competitions with prizes.”

“What kinda prizes?” Tim asks as he takes some of Boyd's cotton candy.

“Guess we’ll find out,” Raylan shrugs.

“Damn, Timmy, just take the whole thing,” Boyd says as he hands off his cotton candy and proceeds to steal from Raylan.

On the drive back home Raylan obliges Boyd by sitting in the back with him. He tries to rest his legs on the edge of the front seat, but Colt knocks them down. He settles for sitting at an angle with Boyd tucked in his side. They seem to knock out half way and Colt can feel Tim nodding off beside him.

“You need to stay awake and make sure I don’t veer off,” he says, giving Tim a gentle shake.

“I’m awake too,” Raylan mumbles from the back.

Tim and Colt snicker.

“Colt is think’ of joinin’ the football team,” Tim says over his shoulder.

“Fuck those guys,” Raylan mumbles.

Tim laughs.

“It’s a better sport to watch than baseball,” Colt replies.

Tim tries to give an exaggerated gasp, but it turns into a laugh.

“You’re ass makes it worthwhile, though,” Colt loudly whispers to Tim, who laughs again.

“Ugh,” Raylan gags. “I’m still back here.”

“Then go to sleep, Raylan,” Tim says as he kisses Colt’s cheek.

“I said keep me awake not distract me,” Colt chuckles. “Oh, where do I drop you guys off, Raylan?”

“My Aunt Helen’s. She won’t mind Boyd stayin' over.”

Raylan provides directions once they reach town and Colt drops them off. Then he circles back to Tim’s and puts the car in park. He leans in to kiss Tim goodnight, but Tim cuts it short.

“With the way you’re goin’ tonight I might need to have Raylan give you a talk,” Tim teases.

Colt gives a humorless chuckle.

“Doesn’t matter,” he says, running his finger down Tim’s arm; making him shiver. Colt can’t help kissing him again.

Tim pulls away chuckling and says, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” as he grabs his stuffed jackrabbit and heads inside.

The last day of the fest arrives and they all head out again.

The competitions are split into child and adult categories. Being older teens lands them somewhere in between, so they have the freedom to choose which category they want to lump themselves in. They all look around for ones they think they’ll have a good chance at winning and end up staying in the child categories to give themselves an extra advantage. Tim picks sharp shooting, lands in 2nd and wins himself a new hunting knife and a hefty discount at a local gun store. Colt tries out the strength competition, comes in 3rd and gets a set of boxing gloves and two meal vouchers for a local restaurant. Boyd and Raylan enter one of the running competitions and get 2nd and 1st respectively. They both get new running shoes and Raylan gets some beer vouchers, which were probably a mistake, but he leaves before they can trade them out.

They drop off the stuff in the trunk of Colt’s car and go to redeem the beer vouchers, claiming they’re for their parents. Boyd and Raylan share a cup while Colt gets one to himself.

They mill around and try out a few things they missed the other day before heading to the big stage. The group playing was some brand new band called Nashville Bluegrass Band; which was all the description anyone needed. They seem to have a lot of promise and most of the boys enjoy them, but Colt isn’t sure it's his genre.

When they get back to Harlan Colt drops Boyd and Raylan off, then drives further out on a dirt road.

He pulls Tim into the backseat and onto his lap so Tim's legs are on either side of Colt's. They start making out and Colt’s hands slowly move down Tim’s body until he reaches his thighs and squeezes them; Tim gasps and pulls back a little.

“Just feeling around,” Colt whispers and catches Tim’s lips again.

Tim relaxes and lets his hands slide over Colt’s chest and arms. Colt moves his hands to Tim’s backside and squeezes his ass earning himself a shiver and moan from Tim. Tim pulls himself closer and becomes aware of how hard Colt is.

“Um,” he says breaking the kiss, “It’s gettin' late.”

Colt holds back his sigh and nods as Tim starts to untangle himself, falling into the front seat. They laugh as Tim rights himself and Colt climbs behind the wheel.

Colt pulls up to Tim’s place and puts the car in park.

“When should we go on our ‘date’?” he asks as he pulls out the meal vouchers and slides them back and forth between his fingers in rapid motion.

Tim laughs at the action.

“It’s about time you started courtin’ me properly,” he says putting Colt’s hand down. “How ‘bout after your tryouts?”

“You’re going with me?” Colt asks hopefully.

“‘Course,” Tim replies and it’s his turn to steal a kiss.

*****

Colt and Tim arrive at the field behind the school for tryouts. Tim finds a seat in the bleachers and watches all the people on the field. He knows a few and even sees a teammate from last semester. The rest of the people in the bleachers are a mix of family, friends and maybe girlfriends to the guys on the field, so Tim doesn’t feel too out of place. He sort of wishes he knew someone in the stands and realizes that’s how Colt must have felt going to Tim games and he feels like a bit of an asshole about the Frankfort game again. He turns his attention back to the field and finds Colt as he throws the ball and does that tire thing. Tim laughs as some guys fall, but knows they’ll still make the team as back ups.  Tryouts are finally over and the coaches tell the boys they’ll know their positions on the first day of school.

Tim meets Colt at the end of the field and they walk to the car.

“What position you hopin’ for?”

“Whatever has less contact with the ball.”

Tim laughs.

“What a team player.”

“I think I should shower before we go up.”

Colt drives them to his place and is thankful his mom is at work.

He leaves Tim to explore his room while he showers. Colt’s room is dark due the only window being heavily covered. He has a few posters up and some comics scattered, but the room isn’t messy. Tim flips through a few of his records before he notices a camo jacket hanging by the closet and decides to try it on. The name over the breast is A. Rhodes and Tim assumes that it's Colt’s dad’s old jacket. Arms suddenly circle Tim’s waist and he stiffens before relaxing and turning to face Colt.

“I think I like you wearing my stuff,” Colt says as he leans down to capture Tim’s lips.

He walks them backwards until Tim’s legs hit the bed and they fall back on it. 

Tim lets himself get lost in the moment before his stomach growls and reminds them of their plans. Colt laughs as Tim groans in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it,” Colt chuckles as he pulls Tim up and slips the jacket off him.

When they get back outside Colt tosses the keys to Tim and makes his way to the passenger side.

“You sure?” Tim asks, getting to the driver's side.

“I trust you.”

They get in and Colt slides next to Tim and puts his arm behind him.

“But I’ll be right here just in case,” Colt says.

Tim chuckles, breathes out and turns the ignition.

They set off and it’s a much smoother drive than Tim thought it would be.

They get to the restaurant, both realizing Tim had never practiced parking. Colt figures now’s as good a time as any. He has Tim ease into a spot without any cars nearby.

“See? You’re a natural,” Colt praises him as they get out.

They get their food and take a seat at one of the outside tables. The burgers are pretty good and the fries are steak cut, which Tim loves.

“Why the sudden interest in football?” Tim finally asks.

Colt shrugs as he finishes chewing his food.

“My dad thought it would be a good idea.”

“I don’t know if that’s a great reason.”

“Maybe. He said if we made state he would come watch. So..”

“Hm.”

“I don’t know. It would be cool to get a letterman too, I guess. Mostly just to see you in it,” he adds smugly.

Tim laughs around his fries.

“Raylan would have a conniption.”

Colt chuckles.

“Maybe.”

“Should we get dessert?”

“If you want.”

“I want.”

The word ‘whipped’ enters Colt’s mind, but he quickly shakes it off as he stands to get Tim whatever he wants.


	3. Sophomore Year '84/'85

The school year starts and the cool fall weather joins it. Colt gets his position and ends up with offensive and defensive guard. Since Colt is now a junior, he no longer has lunch or P.E. with the others. Practice also cuts into his and Tim's time together, but they try not to mind.

Colt’s birthday comes up at the end of September, but Colt doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it. He only tells Tim he's having a small dinner with his mom. Colt’s mom makes crab cakes and an assortment of other foods Colt likes. Tim gifts him one of his old hunting rifles, which gets a worried reaction from Colt’s mom, but Colt just laughs.

“He’s just trying to get me into his hunting hobby,” he explains.

“Now we just need to get you a huntin’ license and we can go get some turkey come the end of October,'' Tim says with pride. “Oh, and my dad got me a new rifle that I’m looking forward to usin’,'' he adds.

“ _Hunt_ turkeys?” Colt’s mom inquires.

“For Thanksgiving and Christmas,” Tim clarifies then remembers his manners. "Y'all celebrate Christmas or somethin' else?"

"Christmas," Colt confirms.

Colt's mom gives a nervous smile and Tim realizes this might be the first holiday season they’ll be spending without Colt’s dad.

“Y’all can come over to our house for the holidays if you want.”

Her smile softens and she says, “That’s sweet of you,” as she collects everyone’s plates and heads to the kitchen.

Tim turns to Colt who mouths ‘suck up’ at him, but smiles anyway.

After cake the boys head over to the place behind Tim’s house. It’s become a favorite spot of theirs with the toys tied to the trees and random trinkets here and there. The temperature starts to dip as they make out on the blanket. Their light sweaters don’t offer enough protection, but neither really notice. Tim’s hands hesitantly travel down Colt’s body and rub against his crotch. Colt grinds into his hand and Tim breaks the kiss to look at him.

“What kinda stuff would you do with that guy?” Tim asks, feeling oddly jealous of the past.

Colt shakes his head and says, “You don’t have to worry about that,” as he sits up and pulls Tim into his lap so he’s straddling Colt.

He starts kissing up Tim’s neck to elicit shivers and ask, “Do you want to try something new?” once he gets to his ear.

Tim nods and hums his approval.

Colt undoes both their pants and takes himself out of his boxers. Tim can’t really see anything in the dark, but he doesn’t need to when Colt guides his hand to his member. Tim gives a tentative stroke which makes Colt’s breath hitch a little. Colt kisses him and he pulls Tim’s member out which makes Tim gasp into the kiss.

“You okay?” Colt asks against Tim's lips.

Tim nods and continues stroking Colt.

They try to match each other's pace and Colt kisses Tim in that possesive way he loves.

Tim feels his release building and lays his head on Colt’s shoulder.

“I think I’m close,” he pants.

Colt pulls him closer until their members touch and wraps his hand around them both. Tim wraps his arms around Colt and moans into the crook of his neck. Their breathing becomes more erratic as they near their release then Tim climaxes with a muffled moan. Colt pulls up Tim’s face and kisses him as he comes too with a few more strokes.

Tim slumps against Colt as he lays down and they catch their breath.

“Now we’ve done something I’ve never done with anyone else,” Colt says as he runs his clean hand through Tim’s hair.

Tim chuckles and hums happily as he snuggles into Colt.

They lay there for a while until the cold seeps back in and they reluctantly part ways.

*****

Unlike Colt, Boyd loves to celebrate his birthday in a big way. It guarantees two things: he’ll be the center of attention and he’ll have his dad’s affection. His family throws a cookout and all his friends plus their families are invited.

Boyd and Raylan live further out of town so there’s a lot of land for running around. The Crowder family is a lot bigger than Tim’s, Colt’s or Raylan’s so there’s a lot of relatives and plenty of kids. They organize a game of football with skins against shirts and tackling isn’t off limits. Tim is glad to see his parents getting along with Colt’s mom and even Raylan’s Aunt Helen. After the game the food is ready and everyone sits down to eat where talk turns to the upcoming turkey season.

“My daddy said he’ll take us the first weekend it opens,” Boyd informs the boys before visiting with another table like a good host.

“Oh, Colt and his mom are comin’ to our place for the holidays,” Tim informs his parents like it’s a done deal.

“Are they?” Tim’s dad asks amused.

“I’m so sorry,” Colt’s mom apologizes, “I thought he had spoken to you and asked permission already.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Tim’s mom assures her, “y’all are more than welcome.”

Bo brings out the ice cream as the sun starts its descent and it’s gone in minutes.

“Is there a hidden tub somewhere?” Raylan asks when he finishes his cone too fast.

“No, but you can have some of mine,” Boyd offers then proceeds to smear his ice cream across Raylan’s face.

They all laugh as Boyd takes off and Raylan gives chase; ice cream forgotten.

Bo managed to acquire fireworks and it’s quite the spectacle. All the kids get a box of cherry poppers and proceed to chase each other.

Boyd convinces Bo to let the boys sleepover for a mini camp out in the back. They set up a large makeshift tent using the clothesline and all pile in with Bowman and Cousin Johnny joining.

“As y’all know I didn’t ask for any gifts this year. Instead all I ask for are your fondest memories with me,” Boyd announces.

There’s a collective of scoffs, groans and eye rolling.

“Wish I could remember life before you were born,” Cousin Johnny snides.

“I can kick you out right now and you’ll be walkin’ home,” Boyd challenges.

Cousin Johnny puts his hands up in surrender.

“Who’s first?”

“I’ll go,” Tim says.

Everyone looks at him and he realizes he jumped before looking.

“Uh, there’s so many to choose from….that one time...,” Tim stalls and the others snicker but Boyd shushes them. “I’ll just go with the first time we met cuz that led to everythin’ else,” he finally offers.

“That shouldn’t count. We could all say that,” Raylan counters.

“I accept your offer Timmy cuz even Raylan was an asshole that first day,” Boyd says. “Raylan?”

Raylan sighs and thinks. Tim _was_ right about there being many.

“Maybe the time we broke into Maggie’s shop,” Raylan offers.

That was the first night they kissed and Boyd remembers it well. Boyd laughs and nods his acceptance.

“When was that?” Bowman asks.

“Before you were old enough to be seen with us,” Cousin Johnny dismisses.

“I’m older than Tim and I’m sure he was with y’all,” Bowman complains.

“You’re the youngest one here?” Colt asks Tim.

“And you’re the oldest,” Tim says matter-of-factly.

Colt lets out a scoff that turns into a chuckle.

“Back to the matter at hand,” Boyd redirects. “Cousin Johnny.”

Cousin Johnny rolls his eyes and mumbles something.

“I guess when you first got the truck and we tore up that field,” he chuckles, remembering. “That farmer wanted to skin us,” he adds laughing.

Bowman and Raylan laugh along also remembering how much trouble they caused.

“He only backed down cuz of daddy,” Boyd laughs.

“Aw, that must’ve been fun,” Tim says wistfully.

“We could do it again,” Cousin Johnny says.

“No,” Raylan and Boyd laugh. “It is tempting, though,” Boyd adds.

Raylan gives Boyd a playful shove and shakes his head.

“I’ll give you more time Colt. Little Bo, you’re up,” Boyd says between lingering chuckles.

“That fishing trip we took with daddy a few years back,” Bowman says.

Boyd nods with a smile somewhere between melancholy and nostalgia.

“Haven’t been enough of those lately.”

“Colt?” Boyd asks before the mood turns sour.

Colt shrugs.

“Um, I’m going to say today?” he offers.

“That sounds fair,” Boyd chuckles. “You’re a little disadvantaged compared to the others.”

“Alight, let’s cut it with the sappy shit,” Cousin Johnny interjects. “Let’s see who can tell the scariest stories.”

“Can we get pillows and blankets first?”

“No, we freeze like men.”

“You’re not a man.”

“Hell I ain’t?”

“Y’all need to shut up. I’m goin’ first.”

After all their stories are told and blankets are gathered they all fall asleep like puppies.

*****

Tim doesn’t have much luck convincing the other boys to join him at Colt’s games. Boyd tries to humor Tim by going every other _other_ game.

Colt actually prefers it when Tim goes alone. He likes seeing Tim in the stands every now and then, tunnel vision style, with his little waves and cheers. That's all the motivation Colt needs.

Tim takes a page from Colt and always meets him at the fence before each home game.

“Sorta wish I could be like those cheerleaders makin' out with the quarterback,” Tim says wistfully.

“You want me to call him over?”

Tim laughs and hits the fence in an attempt to hit Colt.

“I’m not into farm boys.”

“Just bad boys?”

“You think you’re a bad boy?” Tim snickers.

Colt scoffs and makes a ‘wow’ face.

“It’s the uniform isn’t it?”

“Maybe. We can fix that later,” Tim teases.

Colt just gives him a hungry look as the coach calls him back.

Tim has to admit he likes going to Colt’s games alone too. It gives them a lot more freedom to fool around immediately after the games. Especially after wins.

Colt drives them out to the middle of nowhere or far enough and they lose all track of time or awareness of the world.

Tim hadn’t foreseen this particular perk of having a car, but he is beyond pleased with it.

*****

Colt gets his hunting license just as turkey season comes upon them. They go out the first week it opens with Bo chaperoning as Boyd promised. Tim is more than happy to show off his new rifle to the other boys.

“I’m gonna get the biggest bird with this,” he boasts.

“Alright boys,” Bo gets their attention, “remember safety first and don’t get shot or shoot anyone else. Especially you, city boy,” he adds, referring to Colt.

“Daddy, he’s not from a city,” Boyd corrects.

That doesn’t stop Bo from referring to Colt as such the whole time.

Raylan gets the first bird as they head further out. It’s on the smaller side but so is Raylan’s family.

They come upon a small flock and Tim helps Colt pick one and set up his shot. Boyd waits for Colt to be ready so they can shoot at the same time. Tim counts them down and they fire. Boyd kills his bird and gets a pat from Bo; praise from his dad has become less of a thing lately.

Colt only manages to injure his bird and Tim tells him to shoot it again.

“It’s getting late, Gutterson,” Bo says to Tim. “You gettin' a bird?”

“I’ll ask my dad to come back next weekend,” Tim says, helping Colt secure his bird.

“Alright, boys let’s be gettin' back.”

They pack in the birds and Tim goes home with Colt to show him how to store his bird.

“You’re comin’ with next weekend right?” Tim asks when they finish up.

“You don’t want to just spend it with your dad?”

“I want my two favorite people there.”

Colt chuckles and says, “okay.”

He doesn’t think he’s ever been anyone’s favorite person before. Maybe his parent’s but that’s debatable, unfortunately.

Tim’s dad is, luckily, available the next weekend.

They walk past a lot of birds as Tim is determined to get the biggest he can find.

“Do you hunt a lot?” Tim’s dad asks Colt.

Colt tries not to have an aneurysm about how many times he’s been asked that.

“No,” he answers for what feels like the hundredth time, even though it’s only been a handful. “Tim has been trying to teach me,” he adds to be a little good natured.

“He’s loved huntin’ since he was a boy. He would pretend he was some mountain man tracking big game and fightin' bears. We even got him this raccoon hat that was too big for him at the time, but he wore it everywhere anyway.”

Tim whips around and says, “Dad, stop. I was 9.” Which only makes his dad and Colt laugh.

“Do you still have it?” Colt asks.

“No!” Tim says too quickly. “Stop talkin’. You’re scarin’ the birds away,'' he adds as he walks further ahead of them.

When they catch back up to him Tim has his rifle trained on a large bird a few meters away. He takes the shot and the bird goes down. Colt doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being amazed at how effortless Tim makes it look.

“Good job, son,” Tim’s dad praises him.

Colt smiles at them but can’t help the pit of jealousy he feels.

“Let’s bag it up,” Tim’s dad says. “You boys hungry?”

“Starvin’,” Tim says as he tries picking up the vested bird.

He quickly realizes it’s too heavy for him and looks to his dad for help. His dad laughs as he goes over.

“Didn’t think that part through did you?”

Tim just gives him a sheepish smile. His dad gets the turkey vest on and they head out.

“Where to?” Tim’s dad asks once they get in the jeep.

“Can we go to that hole in the wall?” Tim asks then turns to Colt. “They’re not real authentic but their tacos are the best you can get this far from the border.”

Colt chuckles and nods.

They get to the tiny shack, order their food and use the jeep’s hood as a table.

“Have you been to Mexico?” Colt asks them.

Tim’s dad nods but Tim doesn’t wait to finish chewing.

“My mom has some relatives that moved there,” Tim explains.

“Do you know spanish?”

“A bit. I’m still learnin’.”

“Tim, we’ve talked about talking with your mouth full,” Tim's dad reminds him.

“Colt doesn’t mind,” Tim says and they both look at Colt for confirmation or denial.

Colt just shrugs and shakes his head.

“See?” Tim tells his dad.

His dad scoffs and checks his watch.

“I gotta get goin’. I’ll drop y’all off at home with the bird.”

He does just that and Tim stores the bird. They give a quick ‘hey’ to his mom and head out.

“Alight, three options,” Tim states while walking backwards in front of Colt. “A) We head to the back and see what we can get up to in the cold. B) We see what Boyd and Raylan are up to. Or C) we take your car out.”

Colt chuckles and pretends to consider his choices.

“The car has not lost it’s appeal yet,” he finally says.

“I’ll race you,” Tim says and takes off laughing.

Colt follows close behind but let’s Tim win. Or maybe Tim is just faster.

*****

Mid-November approaches and the football team doesn’t make it to state. Tim gets worried when he doesn’t hear from Colt after school for a few days. He heads to his place as soon as the weekend arrives.

Colt’s mom lets him in and up to Colt’s room. He knocks on the door and enters when he doesn’t get a response.

Colt’s laying on the bed with his arms over his face and his headphones plugged into the record player. Tim wonders for a moment if he’s asleep.

He approaches and lightly taps Colt on the shoulder.

Colt moves his arms and opens his eyes in annoyance then relaxes and sits up when he sees it’s Tim.

“Hey,” he says taking off his headphones and rubbing his face. 

“Hey, yourself,” Tim says sitting on the bed.

“Sorry I haven’t been around.”

Tim nods and rubs Colt’s leg.

“I’m sorry our school’s teams suck.”

Colt scoffs.

“If you play next year you’ll still get your letterman, though. And I’ll wear it all you want,” Tim adds with a squeeze.

Colt sighs and pulls Tim in close, kissing him. He wraps his arms around Tim and holds him against his chest while he rests his chin on Tim’s head. Tim presses into him and strokes Colt’s arms.

“What were you listenin’ to?” Tim asks after a while.

Colt lets go and leans over to unplug his headphones then goes back to holding Tim. They stay there and listen to Def Leppard’s _Pyromania_ playing in the background until the album is long over.

Tim finds himself slipping in and out of consciousness and knows he needs to move around. He wiggles out of Colt’s hold, making Colt groan.

“I’m just gonna change the record,” Tim reassures.

He flips through the records and finds a David Bowie album tucked behind the others.

“Why you hidin’ this?” Tim chuckles.

“Probably just fell,” Colt sighs, getting up.

Tim hands him the record and Colt switches it out and sets the needle down. The music starts and Tim pulls Colt into the center of the room.

“What are you doing?” Colt chuckles a little.

“We gotta dance,” Tim explains as he proceeds to do just that.

Tim moves around without aim and tries to be as silly as possible for Colt’s benefit. Colt can’t help laughing as Tim tries to maneuver him around.

“Dance with me,” Tim laughs.

Colt gives in and starts moving around. He breaks away for a bit to skip the second song then comes right back.

“That’s way better,” Tim says as he tries to follow the rhythm of the song.

Colt pulls him in for a kiss and Tim stays close as they continue their little dance. A few songs later the album becomes less dance friendly and they take a breather.

“Will you stay?” Colt whispers as they lay in his bed.

“Your mom won’t mind?”

Colt shakes his head.

“Probably not. She likes you, I think.”

Tim smiles and scoots closer.

“I just gotta let my folks know.”

Colt hum contentedly and wraps himself around Tim. Tim nuzzles in his chest and Colt’s the one with a fluttery feeling this time.

*****

Colt and his mom arrive at Tim’s house for Thanksgiving. Tim gets off the phone after wishing Raylan a happy birthday and whisks Colt up to his room while the parents talk and finish cooking.

“This is the blanket made of the coyote pelt I told you about,” Tim says as he hands Colt said blanket. “Also I was thinkin’ since we got that spot in the woods out back it be cool to build a little shelter since it’s startin’ to snow,” Tim starts rambling.

Colt looks around the room as Tim continues talking about his building plans. He places the blanket on Tim’s bed then spots the stuffed jackrabbit tucked in a corner by the wall half under Tim’s pillow.

“I thought you tied this to a tree,” Colt says as he picks it up.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Tim grabs for the rabbit, but Colt moves it out of reach.

“Did you name it too?”

“No!”

Tim manages to snatch it and returns it to the bed under his blanket this time. Colt sits on the bed and maneuvers Tim to stand in front of him and holds him by the waist.

“Do you think of me when you hold it at night,” he asks in a low voice.

Tim scoffs but can’t stop his shiver.

“Don’t talk to me like that right now,” he warns, leaning down to kiss Colt.

There’s a shout for dinner from down stairs and they reluctantly part to join their folks.

Tim’s dad gives grace and adds an extra thanks to Tim for their main course.

After dinner the boys put on their coats and excuse themselves to go out before it starts snowing too hard. Colt pushes Tim against a tree and starts kissing him, but Tim pulls away.

“I said I wanted to start on our little cottage,” Tim says as Colt tries getting to his neck.

“You meant right now?”

“Before winter really sets in, so we can still be out here with shelter.”

Colt sighs, but nods and pulls away from Tim.

“Okay, what do you need?”

They set to work on collecting wood for Tim’s specifications. They pile it behind Tim’s house to await treatment and cover it with tarp in the meantime. It takes them a few days to complete the project, luckily being on break helps. Tim’s dad offers to help but Tim doesn’t want him getting close to where they intend to set it up. When it’s fully assembled it stands at 4ft high and 5 ¾ ft all the way around. It's small but comfortable enough for their needs.

They line the floor with tarp and then add two thick comforters. Tim lines the inner walls and ceiling with fur and Colt really starts to wonder how many blanket and fur things this family has. They hang a lantern from the ceiling and cover the opening with a blanket inside and a small tarp outside. Lastly, Tim adds in the coyote blanket for them to use and Colt adds a boombox he recently acquired especially for their project.

They crawl in and admire their work with pride.

“This is kind of cool,” Colt says, making Tim laugh.

_“Kind of?”_

“Kind of awesome?” he offers instead.

Tim just laughs and pulls Colt in for kisses.

*****

The last weeks before winter break fly by.

Colt takes all four boys to a restaurant in downtown Lexington on the first weekend of winter break per Tim’s request. That paired with the fact that it offers more gift shopping opportunities. Boyd says they should trade partners to do their Christmas shopping.

“I’ll go with Boyd,” Colt says quickly.

Tim kicks Colt under the table. Boyd and Raylan look a little surprised.

“You and Tim don’t spend enough time together anyway,” Boyd offers Raylan.

Raylan rolls his eyes but says, “yeah.” He knows Boyd is the favorite between the two of them. He can’t really blame them when Boyd is his favorite too.

They split up in opposite directions agreeing to meet back in an hour or so.

“I didn’t mean to be an asshole,” Colt says as he follows Boyd into a bookstore. “You’re just more….approachable.”

“How flatterin’,'' Boyd chuckles as he makes a beeline for the Mystery section. “Raylan knows how he can be so don’t even worry,” he adds as he looks through the shelves.

Colt hums in acknowledgment.

Boyd finds one he likes and heads to the front.

“That was fast,” Colt says as they exit the store.

“I know my man. And he _can_ be a sweet boy. When he wants to be.”

“Is he a man or a boy?” Colt chuckles.

“We’re all men and boys at the same time.”

“That’s a little too smart for me.”

Boyd laughs as they head down the street.

“Alright, what are you gettin’ our little Timmy?”

“ _That_ is why I chose you.”

“Due to me being Timmy’s best friend? Self proclaimed, of course. Unless he said so?”

Colt nods a little.

“Something like that.”

Boyd pumps his fist a little making Colt chuckle.

“Anyway, I need help,” he sighs.

“List things and I will be happy to guide you along,” Boyd prompts.

“I know he likes comics, outdoors and hunting. Especially that last one.”

“But you know why?”

“I know why, but that doesn’t help me right now.”

“Keep goin'.”

“He really likes his new gun and he’s _really_ good with it.”

“He certainly is talented in that regard.”

“It is kind of hot the way he just looks and shots,” Colt muses.

Boyd laughs.

“I hadn't seen it that way but perhaps you’re right,” Boyd chuckles. “How ‘bout an accessory for it?” he adds.

Colt raises an eyebrow at him as Boyd guides him into the gun store. 

*

Raylan and Tim find themselves in a music store.

“Why is Boyd so hard to shop for?” Raylan mumbles out loud as he glances around the store.

“Oh yeah, he’s a _real_ man of mystery,” Tim snides as he combs through cassettes.

“You know what I mean,” Raylan scoffs. “He somehow wants everything and nothing.”

Tim tilts his head back and forth, considering what Raylan said. He finds what he’s looking for and they head out.

“How ‘bout somethin’ non-material…. _immaterial_?”

“Such as?”

“You could steal his truck back for him.”

Raylan laughs a little.

“I’m not gettin’ in the middle of that.”

“He likes me. I could be his gift.”

“You stay away from my man if you know what’s good for you, Gutterson.”

“You’re too easy,” Tim chuckles. “Then you be his gift.”

Raylan thinks for a bit.

“I guess there are some things we’ve been meaning to do.”

“Filthy,” Tim teases.

Raylan chuckles and playfully shoves Tim.

*****

Colt and his mom spend Christmas with Tim’s family and this time it's Colt’s turkey they eat.

Tim’s mom gives Colt a blanket made of deer fur, completely unaware of how much fur Colt is already drowning in. He would absolutely hate it all if it wasn’t so fucking warm and soft most of the time. Which is probably the reason people liked it in the first place he realizes. He does love his rabbit pouch, though.

“It’s not the softest, but it’ll keep you warm,” she says.

He thanks her and sets it aside to open Tim’s gift. He finds a cassette of Sammy Hagar’s _Three Lock Box_ album and smiles knowing it's for their hideout.

“Thanks,” he tells Tim with a smile that he hopes isn’t too telling.

“I didn’t know you had a cassette player,” Colt’s mom wonders out loud.

“Just a small walkman,” he lies.

Tim opens his gift from Colt and finds a new hunting scope. He gasps and says a quick, “Thank you” before running off to retrieve his rifle and bringing it in to attach the scope.

Colt laughs a little and makes a mental note to thank Boyd again.

“It’s bobcat season right now,” Tim starts. “We should go out and get a few.”

That’s when Colt realizes that Tim is primarily a furbearer hunter, hence the over abundance of it. Tim’s excitement helps with Colt understanding the appeal. Plus, Tim looks great with only fur covering him, but that’s a thought for another time.

*****

School starts up again and Tim forgot how much he misses having Colt around. But there’s another buzz in the air.

“I feel like this is the year we make it to state,” Raylan says as they get ready for their first game.

The game happens to land on Valentine’s day and it’s the first time Tim’s paid any mind to the holiday. And it’s only because he spots Colt on the other side of the fence beckoning him over. He goes over and Colt passes a Baby Ruth to him.

Tim laughs and thanks him.

“You know, Babe Ruth started his major league career pitching for the Red Sox,” Tim says, taking a bite of the candy.

“You would know something like that,” Colt chuckles.

Tim gets called to the dugout and the game starts. They win 20 to 14.

“Maybe you’re right, Raylan,” Boyd says after, ”this is our year.”

The baseball team is hitting a winning streak halfway through the season and they stop talking about making state in fear of jinxing it.

They head to the drive-in after their spring break camping trip to see _Friday the 13th Part 5._ Boyd and Colt each take their own vehicle and park next to each other.

“I don’t know why you brought your car,” Boyd tells Colt, “We all fit and save money with the truck.”

“Doesn’t have the same privacy as the back seat,” he explains.

Boyd gasps.

“You dirty dog,” he says, giving Colt a playful shove. “Corruptin’ my little Timmy,” he adds as he pulls Tim into the truck bed.

Tim just laughs and Raylan takes Colt to get snacks.

“You know, Tim’s like a little brother to us,” Raylan starts awkwardly. “Hell, he’s even the same age as Boyd’s actual brother.”

“What’s your point?”

“Just to be careful. You’re not familiar with people here and what they can do.”

“It’s not any better back east, Raylan.”

“It just looks better when we’re a group.”

Colt realizes this is about the separate vehicles and he prefered Boyd’s approach.

“Fine,” he says as they get to said vehicles.

“Oh, and about the other day,” Raylan starts but Colt ignores him.

“Raylan,” Boyd warns, shaking his head.

Colt climbs into the back seat with Tim who’s thrown a sweater at the back window partially blocking it out.

Raylan climbs into the truck bed and under the blanket with Boyd, but leaves some space. Boyd takes his snacks and gives Raylan a knowing look.

“I’m just looking out for us,” Raylan says rolling his eyes.

Boyd chuckles and throws popcorn at him.

*****

By some miracle the team actually makes it to state. The game will be held in Lexington and Tim wants to beg Colt to go, but doesn’t want to hear him say no. He knows they made a deal about away games, but this was different wasn’t it?

The day before the game the coaches throw a little party for the team in the gym and Tim takes Colt along.

The coaches give the usual speeches about being proud of them, win or lose and all that stuff.

The boys barely listen as they try to be the first to the pizza and drinks.

“I’ll ride with your parents to go watch you,” Colt tells Tim.

It takes Tim by surprise and he tries not to choke on his pizza as he rapidly chews and swallows it.

“Dude!” is all Tim can manage as he does a strange cycle of lightly shoving and shaking Colt.

Colt laughs at the odd response, knowing it’s from not being able to kiss him. He really wishes he could kiss Tim too, but they would get their chance later.

The next day the team boards the bus and Colt joins Tim’s family for the drive. Tim waves at them as they drive off and can’t help feeling giddy.

“Aren’t you spoiled, Timmy,” Boyd teases from the seat in front of Tim.

“Just lucky,” Tim shrugs, smirking.

“Let’s hope that luck works out for us,” Raylan muses from next to Boyd.

Everyone plays their best game, but in the end Evert High loses by 2 points.

The team does their walk of shame to the bus in silence.

Colt catches up to the head coach and tells him Tim’s parents sent him to collect Tim and if they could also have Boyd and Raylan.

“I’ll have to check with their parents,” the coach says and goes to find a phone.

Tim gets off the bus and Colt pats his back.

“You were great,” he says, but Tim just shakes his head.

“Wasn’t enough,” Tim mumbles.

Colt gives him a sympathetic look and pats Tim’s cheek.

The coach comes back with Tim’s parents and gives Boyd and Raylan the go ahead. They all climb into the SUV with Tim in between his parents.

“Y’all played really well. That’s what matters,” Tim’s mom says and gets scattered grumbles in response.

They take the boys out for burgers and milkshakes, which cheers them up a little.

“I swear, you’d do anything for ice cream, Raylan,” Boyd jeers as Raylan tries to subtly flip him off.

Tim makes a small mess on his uniform trying to mix his vanilla ice cream with Colt’s chocolate. Colt tries not to linger as he helps him clean off a little.

"There's two more years to win at state still ahead," Tim's dad starts. "So you boys just gotta keep up with practice and you'll win it."

The boys agree, feeling in much higher spirits than before.

On the drive back Boyd and Raylan fall asleep against each other and Tim nods off against his dad. Colt looks around and is pretty glad he joined them.


	4. Summer 2 '85

The school year comes to a close and Tim uses every little moment to be close to Colt.

“I’ll try and come back a little earlier so I don’t miss your birthday this time,” Colt says as they lay in their hideout.

“I’m holdin’ you to that,” Tim says as he kisses and holds Colt close.

The next day Colt leaves for the airport and Tim tries not to miss him too much.

Raylan gets a job that summer. Selfishly, it means that Tim will be able to have Boyd as company now that he isn’t running off with Raylan as often. As much as Boyd tries to hangout in the little convenience store Raylan has found himself working in, he always gets kicked out eventually. When that happens he and Tim just drive around and figure out how to entertain themselves.

They go cloud watching one day in the bed of Boyd’s truck and Tim feels a little brave.

“Have you two done it?” Tim asks.

Boyd chuckles as he lays with his eyes closed, soaking up the sun.

“You’ll have to be a little more specific.”

“You know, sex stuff.”

“What kind?”

Tim rolls his eyes.

“If you don’t wanna talk about it just say so.”

“I’m just messin’ with you, Timmy,” he says, opening his eyes and turning on his side to face Tim. “If you’re askin’ if we’ve full on fucked then no. Mostly hand stuff or otherwise.”

“Oh, us too,” he says, still looking at the sky.

“Why do you ask?” Boyd prompts, sensing Tim has more questions.

“I was just wonderin’ ‘cause….’Cause I might want to soon, so I was just wonderin’.”

“Sorry to say I don’t have any advice for you.”

Tim hums.

“Do you want to?” he asks, finally looking at Boyd. “Have sex, I mean.”

“Well, as flattered as I am, I don’t think we should.”

“No!” Tim laughs. “With Raylan, not me.”

Boyd laughs and sits up.

“I do,” he says, then hesitates, “but sometimes Raylan just needs more time.”

Tim sighs and looks back up.

“That makes sense.”

Boyd looks at Tim for a moment. He’s grown so much since Boyd first took him under his wing. Once a scrawny little thing and now he’s filled out a bit and keeping up with Boyd’s height; at least for now.

“You’re growin’ up too fast, Timmy,” Boyd says fondly.

“You wouldn’t feel like that if you’d stop calling me ‘Timmy’,” he says with a chuckle.

“I'll take that into consideration,” Boyd says, getting up. “Come on, Raylan should be getting out soon.”

They pick up Raylan and catch a movie.

Truthfully, Boyd loves just having his two boys around him. Colt’s a good friend and Boyd’s happy for them both. But he had missed just having Tim to himself. Well, himself and Raylan.

Them being a smaller group they stay in the front seat and all lean on each other as they talk through the movie and share snacks.

“I got a free weekend coming up,” Raylan informs them.

“I heard they were giving free ridin’ lessons a little ways south,” Boyd offers.

“That’s for kids,” Raylan says.

They both turn to Tim.

“Wow, fuck y’all,” he says and finishes their shared drink.

The boys laugh.

“You’re just so small still, Timmy,” Boyd says hugging him.

“Am not. Get off,” Tim complains halfheartedly. “I’ll be the same age as you both in two months. _Again_.”

“You say that like it’s supposed to mean somethin’,” Raylan chuckles and pulls Boyd off Tim. “Let’s get going somewhere else.”

They adjust so Boyd is behind the wheel and they set off.

*****

The phone rings and Tim runs to pick it up.

“Colt?”

“Hey.”

“How you been?”

“My, uh, dad just left, so I’m gonna go meet some friends soon,” he pauses, “I wanted to hear your voice first.”

Tim smiles.

“I’ve been missin’ you too.”

Colt chuckles a little but doesn’t say anything.

“What are y’all gonna get up to?” Tim prompts.

“Just make some trouble. What have you been doing?”

“Mostly been with Boyd since Raylan’s workin’ now and my dad’s been a little busy too.”

Colt hums in acknowledgment and there’s some shuffling sounds.

“You okay?”

Colt sighs and there’s another pause. Tim starts getting nervous.

“I just wanted to tell you I’m definitely going back early,” Colt finally says.

Tim lets out a breath.

“Can’t wait.”

“Me too.” Another pause. “I gotta go.”

Colt hangs up the phone, but Tim stays on the line; a little confused.

*****

The week of Tim’s 16 birthday approaches, but all he can think about is Colt. His parents ask him what he wants to do and he really isn’t sure.

“It’ll be squirrel season soon if you wanna do that?” Boyd asks on one of their drives.

Hunting usually cheers Tim up.

“Don’t really feel like it,” Tim mumbles.

Boyd can barely hear him since he’s resting his head on his arms and halfway out the open car window.

“How about the state fair? It’s a bit of a drive, but we could convince your folks.”

No response.

“What buggin’ you, Timmy?”

Tim just shrugs and Boyd knows it’s time to pull over. He parks the truck and makes Tim face him. Tim sighs, slumping against the seat.

“Colt called a few weeks ago soundin’ in a bad way and I don’t know I just,” he pauses, “I just can’t stop wonderin’ what’s wrong.”

“What did he say?”

“Just that he was comin’ back soon, but it was more in the _way_ he sounded and what he didn’t say.”

“Then you can ask when he gets back.”

Tim just nods and sighs.

“It’s probably nothing to do with you, but about somethin’ over there,” Boyd adds.

“That’s what I worry about.”

Boyd recognizes that.

“I worry about Raylan with his daddy too.”

Tim finally looks at Boyd and finds understanding.

Then Boyd leans over and gives Tim a small kiss. Tim just blinks.

“What was that?”

“You just looked like you needed some comfortin’,” Boyd states as he puts the truck back in drive.

“It’s not cheatin’?”

Boyd laughs loudly as they drive off.

“What’s a kiss between friends?”

*****

Colt finally arrives and Tim whisks him away and to their little shelter. He doesn’t mind the cigarette smell this time as he curls into Colt’s chest. Colt’s just as wrapped around Tim as they lay taking comfort from each other.

“Sorry about that call,” Colt finally says. “I try not to involve you in any of my bullshit.”

Tim nods into Colt’s chest then moves his head so he can speak.

“Is your dad like Raylan’s?”

Colt’s never met Raylan's dad, but he’s gathered enough from the way he’s talked about and the occasional bruises on Raylan.

“Nothing like that,” he assures. “He just isn’t around a lot and some things are complicated.”

“That sucks,” is all Tim manages.

Colt chuckles at those choice words and nuzzles Tim’s head saying, “yeah.”

Tim snuggles further into Colt’s chest and sighs contentedly.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Colt says suddenly, “I got you something.”

He lets go of Tim and reaches inside a bag he brought. He pulls out a black bomber jacket and shows it to Tim.

“Wow, it looks nice,” he says as Colt wraps it around him.

He notices it also smells slightly of cigarettes as he pulls his arms through the holes.

“It’s warm,” Tim says as he runs his hands along the material. “A little too warm for now,” he adds, starting to take it off.

Colt stops Tim with a possessive kiss.

“Leave it on a little longer,” he whispers and gently pushes Tim onto his back.

Tim chuckles as he lays down and Colt leans over him. He pulls Colt down for another kiss and moans a little as he shivers despite the warmth. Those shivers have really become a turn on for Colt.

“Can I at least take off my shirt?”

“Preferably,” Colt chuckles.

*****

Tim ends up taking Boyd’s suggestion about the state fair. It’s in Louisville so it is a bit of a drive but Tim’s parents aren’t hard to convince.

Colt’s mom and Aunt Helen ride with Tim’s parents while the boys pile into Colt’s car.

Boyd insists on sitting in the front with everyone as he laments the loss of his truck once more. He gets kicked to the back anyway.

They get to the state fair and it’s a frenzy of activity.

“Pig race?” Colt asks as Tim leads the way.

“Pigs are just funny lookin' dogs,” Tim says as they get to the event.

“But you eat them,” Colt reasons.

Tim laughs and reconsiders.

“Alright, you got me there but they’re still a lot of fun to watch.”

Colt is still a little bewildered but enjoys the race along with Tim and the other boys. They cheer as a spotted potbelly crosses the finish line.

They go on rides, play games and sample the food booths. They run into Aunt Helen and Colt’s mom who show off the cakes they won.

At the end of the day Tim’s parents hand some stuffed animals they won.

“Thanks but I’m a little old for these,” he says as he tries to hold them all.

Tim’s mom gives him a befuddled look.

“What about the one on your bed?”

Tim sweats and hears the others snickering at him. He can feel Colt’s amused gaze on him.

“Thank you,” Tim finally says and leaves it at that.

He throws the animals in the backseat and Colt can’t hold his laugh in anymore.

“You're so cute stressed out,” Colt says in a low voice.

Tim tosses one of the animals at Colt but he catches it. Colt crowds Tim a little against the car and presses the animal into Tim’s chest. Tim holds his gaze as a shiver runs through him.

“Reel it in boys,” they hear Raylan say and remember where they are.

They all drive back to Tim’s house and enjoy the previously won cakes. The adults all have coffee and Tim asks if they can also get some.

“It’s 8:30. You’ll be up all night,” his mom objects.

Tim just gives her a blank look and she rolls her eyes.

“Just a little,” she says and serves them.

The boys get kicked out to run around while the adults say their goodbyes.

They all head to the park and jump on the various playground toys. They eventually make their way down to the creek and lay about.

“I dare you to jump in, Boyd,” Raylan says as he gently pushes Boyd to the edge of the water.

“Hell no. Unless y’all join me.”

“Not likely,” Colt says as he pulls Tim against him.

Tim hums as he snuggles into Colt.

“Best birthday,” Tim mumbles.

“So far,” Colt adds.

Tim chuckles and kisses him. Colt deepens the kiss and they ignore the complaints of the other boys.


	5. Junior Year '85/86'

Colt’s senior year starts and he’s back on the football field as wide receiver and outside linebacker this time. Tim’s glad they have lunch and P.E. together again. The fall semester is moving too fast for their liking as September goes by in a flash and Colt is another year older.

“What are you gonna do after graduation?” Tim asks one night.

“I’m not really sure yet,” he answers, running his hand through Tim’s hair. “I didn't get a chance to talk to my dad about it.”

“You mean you’ll be moving back there?” Tim asks, sitting up a little to look at Colt.

Colt rubs Tim’s arm then pulls him back into their spooning position.

“We can talk about it next year when I know more.”

Tim isn’t really satisfied with that, but just sighs as Colt holds him tighter.

October comes around and the boys hit main street for Haunt Fest. Raylan dresses as a cop with Boyd as his prisoner.

“That’s _really_ subtle, Raylan,” Colt mocks.

“It was Boyd’s idea and I lost a bet,” Raylan confesses.

Tim goes as Davy Crockett and Colt finally gets to see the racoon hat. He can’t get over how adorable Tim looks when he scrunches his face at Colt’s good natured laughs. Colt isn’t one for dressing up so he just wears his dad’s army jacket paired with the boots and calls it a day.

They visit a few haunted houses and play some of the carnival games. Raylan’s sweet tooth has them collecting any candy they can get along the way. They go on the corn maze hayride as the night sets in. It ends at the edge of the woods and they join a ghost searching party.

Boyd’s jumpsuit doesn’t provide much protection from the fall chill and he ends up huddling with Tim under his fur jacket. They can feel Raylan’s eyes on them as they continue into the woods.

“You can’t actually be jealous, Raylan,” Boyd teases him.

Raylan rolls his eyes but takes off his police jacket and hands it to Boyd. Boyd laughs as he accepts it.

They leave the woods and head back to main street once Raylan starts complaining about the cold too much.

“I think there’s an extra sweater in my car,” Colt offers.

“I’m fine,” Raylan says.

Boyd elbows him.

“I’ll take the sweater, Colt,” Boyd says. “You need your jacket back for the full effect,” he tells Raylan.

They grab some candied apples after changing and head over to watch a local band. It’s more bluegrass and Colt is starting to not mind it so much.

A few weeks later turkey season opens and they all head out. Since Colt is eighteen they don’t have to worry about parents being available or willing to accompany them.

Tim doesn’t obsess over getting the biggest bird this time. Instead, he’s more concerned with using the scope Colt got him to practice his long range accuracy. Each of the boys take down a bird with minimal problems. Boyd manages to get chased after getting too close to a flock against everyone’s protest, but escapes. Colt puts down his bird in one shot this time and is rewarded with a small kiss from Tim. Raylan almost has an aneurysm over it, but tries to mind his own business.

“All of you have managed to give me a mini heart attack today and I don’t appreciate it,” Raylan says as they load the birds into Boyd’s truck bed.

The boys all laugh a little.

“We’re just makin’ sure you have one, Raylan,” Boyd teases as he pats Raylan’s chest and climbs into his truck.

“We’ll meet y’all at my place,” Tim calls to them as he and Colt head to the car.

Raylan climbs into the truck and sits closer to Boyd than usual. Boyd notices and turns to him.

“Do I not give you enough attention, Boyd?”

“I know it’s the best you can do right now, Raylan,” he says, taking Raylan’s hand and squeezing it.

Raylan wishes he wasn’t afraid to kiss Boyd then and there. He doesn’t know how Tim and Colt manage it. Boyd can see the thoughts floating about in Raylan’s head and takes the leap for him.

“How ‘bout we head out somewhere once we drop off these birds?” Boyd says suggestively.

Raylan chuckles.

“It’s a little cold.”

“I’ll warm you up.”

Raylan can’t really say no to that.

*****

The football team manages to make it to state by the skin of their teeth.

“You have to go buy lotto tickets now, Colt,” Boyd says at the news. “There’s too much luck to pass up.”

Colt laughs but shakes his head. There’s only one thing he wants out of this.

He calls his dad the next day to tell him the news but finds that his mom already called and his dad already bought plane tickets to Lexington.

He’s a little grateful to her, but still put out he didn’t get to tell his dad himself.

The day of the game comes and Boyd and Raylan join Tim and Colt’s mom for the drive up.

“He went to our game so it’s only fair we go to his, right?” Raylan shrugs.

“You don’t have to justify everything, Raylan,” Boyd chides.

Colt looks for his dad once they get on the field but the crowd is too big. He does manage to find his little entourage and smiles when his mom and Tim wave at him.

Both teams play their hearts out and trade off high scores. An injury on Colt’s team during the 3rd quarter pauses the games and allows them to rest a little as they take a knee and wait for the medics to take him. It’s tight in the 4th quarter but Colt’s team manages to make a field goal putting them two points over the other team and running out the clock.

The Everts High fans go crazy and everything becomes a frenzy. Colt finds his little fan group after all the formalities are done with.

Tim reaches him first and Colt picks him up in a hug. The others congratulate Colt and his mom tears up a little as she hugs him tight. Over her shoulder Colt spots his dad making his way through the crowd.

They make their way to each other and his dad pulls him into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” his dad whispers and Colt is really glad his dad can’t see his face or the tears threatening to escape.

Colt pulls himself together as the hug ends and the others join them. Introductions are made all around and Tim can’t help noticing a weird look he gets from Colt’s dad.

“We’re going out to eat,” Colt hesitates, “are you joining us?”

“Of course,” his dad says.

Colt rides with his dad as they make their way to a restaurant nearby.

He sits between his dad and Tim as they all talk about recent things they’ve been up to. Colt fills his dad in on things from the past year when he needs context and Tim realizes this is the first time Colt's dad has heard most of these things.

“And you play baseball?” Colt’s dad directs at Tim.

“Yes, sir. Pitcher.”

“That’s a skilled position,” he says in a way that makes Tim feel a little offended.

“Yes, sir, it is. And I’m good at it,” Tim says confidently.

“He got the team to state last season,” Colt states while patting Tim’s back.

“Well, I like to think I had a hand in that as the best hitter and all,” Boyd jokes trying to break the tension.

Raylan chimes in and Colt’s mom also tries to move the conversation elsewhere. They go back to polite conversation, but Tim can still feel Colt’s dad's eyes on him.

They leave the restaurant and Colt is given space to say goodbye to his dad.

“What did you guys talk about on the way here?” Colt’s mom asks when he joins her and the others in the car.

“I’ll tell you later,” he says, giving Tim a quick glance in the rearview.

Tim just knows it’s about Colt’s plans after graduation and he feels sick.

*****

Winter break comes upon them and Tim’s parents invite his little friend group for a trip to the Christmas parade and Winter Wonderland in Louisville. They tell them they got two hotel rooms for a night, so the four boys can stay with them and to pack a change of clothes.

The city is lit up with decorations everywhere and it’s hard to decide where to start. Colt can’t help smiling when he sees Tim in the black bomber jacket and it’s hard to keep his hands off him. Tim fights off Colt’s little jabs as the group heads to see the parade and surrounding activities. They watch the parade for a while before going to play at the winter forest themed miniature golf set up. The kids split up to play a few more carnival games and the adults try to keep an eye on them while they do their own thing. Tim wins a stuffed penguin at the reindeer ring toss and he gives it to Colt.

“I’m too old for this” Colt parrots, tucking it under his arm anyway.

“Shut up,” Tim laughs.

Colt plays a few rounds of knock-down-snowmen and wins a beanie with bear ears that he places on Tim’s head.

They spot Raylan and Boyd a few booths away enjoying some funnel cake and head over to steal some.

“How fittin',” Boyd says, referring to the beanie and tugging on one of the ears.

“Colt won it,” Tim informs, stealing more funnel cake.

“Saps,” Raylan says around a mouthful.

“Does that mean you’re not winnin’ me that scarf I said I liked?” Boyd teases. “Also you two need to start stealin’ from Raylan for a change,'' he adds just handing over his plate to them.

Tim and Colt laugh and say Boyd is better at sharing.

Raylan rolls his eyes, but lets Boyd lead him to the mini bowling booth so he can get that scarf.

Eventually Tim’s parents find them and usher them to the hotel. They eat dinner in the lobby then head up to the rooms. The boys get a double bed room with a door connecting it to Tim’s parents room.

They raid the vending machine and huddle on one of the beds while they watch tv and shoot the shit.

Eventually Boyd says they should shower before going to bed.

He gathers up his and Raylan’s sleeping clothes and pushes Raylan to the bathroom.

“We’re not alone, Boyd, this is embarrassin',” Raylan protests.

“We’re all friends here, Raylan, and they don’t care,” Boyd insists, still pushing him.

Raylan gives in and lets Boyd drag him into the bathroom. Colt and Tim laugh once the door is closed and they hear the loud fan.

Colt pulls Tim to him by his jacket and kisses him.

“I love the way you look in this,” Colt whispers.

“I’m very aware,” Tim laughs a little.

“You don’t mind showering together right,” he asks between kisses.

Tim gives a short chuckle and shakes his head. They continue kissing until they hear the door open and Boyd and Raylan walk out.

“All yours,” Boyd says cheerily as Raylan avoids eye contact.

They gather their clothes and head into the already steamy bathroom.

“Hot?” Colt asks turning on the water and adjusting it.

“A little,” Tim says undressing.

Colt does the same then pulls Tim under the water. They sigh as the warm water washes over them and loosens their muscles. Colt steps out and grabs one of the tiny bottles and shampoos his hair before doing the same to Tim. Tim leans into the touch and moans a little as Colt massages his head. They rinse off their hair and Colt goes for the conditioner while Tim grabs the soap.

“Oh,” Tim says, not used to using a conditioner outside of a 2-in-1.

“Dyed hair,” Colt explains.

“Why do you dye it?” Tim asks as he rinses off and begins soaping up Colt. “Not that I don’t like the blonde,” he adds.

Colt chuckles.

“‘Cause I like the blonde too,” he says leaning down to kiss Tim.

Tim moves his hand south until he gets to Colt’s already half hard member. Colt groans and presses into Tim, bringing their members together. Colt makes quick work bringing them both to climax as they swallow each other’s moans to prevent the other boys hearing. Tim leans against the wall for support as they recover and share lazy kisses. They finish rinsing off then help dry each other before getting dressed and stepping out.

Boyd and Raylan are already fast asleep and cuddled up in their bed.

The room is cooler than the bathroom causing Tim to shiver and Colt, unable to resist, pulls him in for a long kiss before they turn off the light and climb into the bed. Tim snuggles into Colt’s chest as he wraps his arms around him and they drift off.

The next morning there’s a knock at their adjoining door and Tim’s mom telling them it's time for breakfast. The boys untangle themselves from their respective partners, get dressed, brush their teeth and head out. After breakfast the group heads to the Winter Wonderland downtown where a bunch of boutiques and shops have set up booths. There’s a place selling different types of chocolate milk and they all get different ones. They take turns tasting each other’s drinks.

“Now how come _y'all_ share but you won’t share with your own parents?” Tim’s mom chides at him half-heartedly.

“ _Mooom stop_ ,” Tim tries to growl as the other’s snicker.

“Let the boys be,” his dad laughs as he ruffles Tim beanie.

They get pastries at another booth and Tim’s parents tease if they want a picture with Santa as they pass him by but they all say no and walk faster.

They stop at a sandwich shop for lunch where Boyd tries to feed Raylan fries in mockery of a couple a few tables over.

“You had to find the pointiest one?” Raylan complains as Boyd continues to stab his cheek.

The others just laugh and try not to be too conspicuous.

They explore more of the street after lunch until they arrive at a theatre. _A Christmas Carol_ is being performed and they all head in to catch the show.

“I don’t think I’ve been to a play since I was a kid,” Colt says as they get their seats.

“You’re still a kid,” Tim’s dad chuckles.

Colt is pretty sure he isn't, but adults say weird things sometimes.

Raylan gets a little restless and starts fidgeting half way during the 1st act. Boyd offers him his hand as something to play with and he takes it.

During intermission they serve hot chocolate in the lobby and all the boys grab a cup.

“I’m surprised neither of you started comparing the play to the book,” Colt directs to Boyd and Raylan.

Boyd chuckles.

“It’s rude to talk during a performance,” he says.

“Look who’s learnin’ manners,” Tim teases.

Raylan just laughs, enjoying not being the target of their fun for once.

“Alright, mock Boyd time is over,” Boyd shushes them.

The 2nd act goes by quickly and they all filter out to the street again.

They grab a quick dinner then Tim’s parents say it’s time to head home.

*****

The spring semester starts and the boys finally get their lettermans.

Tim “forgets” a jacket one day and has to borrow Colt’s letterman which Raylan gives them side eye for. Tim isn’t as enthusiastic about the baseball season this time around and it doesn’t help that they lose their first game.

“What are you doin' after graduation?” Tim asks again one night in their hideout.

Colt sighs and turns off the music.

“My dad’s getting me a job in Baltimore.”

Tim nods but looks like he wants to cry.

“Don’t do that,” he says, pulling Tim closer. “I want you to go with me.”

Tim blinks away his tears.

“What?”

Colt gets nervous and sits up looking away. Tim slowly sits up and waits for Colt to answer him.

“I’ve been trying to figure out when to ask you,” Colt starts, “but I was still figuring out how everything would work and then I had a fight with my dad and I kept thinking maybe you wouldn’t even _want_ to stay together.” He pauses his rambling, takes a deep breath and fiddles with Tim’s pant’s hem. “Truth is, I love you. More than I wanted to. There’s no point in trying to pretend. There’s been no one who makes me feel like you do,” he adds softly and almost inaudibly.

Tim grabs his hand and Colt looks at him.

“I don’t know what you just quoted, but I think I love you too.”

Colt kisses him hard and Tim returns it.

“But how will it work?” Tim asks, breaking away.

“What part?”

Colt starts kissing along his jaw but Tim pushes him away.

“Wait. I need to know cuz it’ll be summer in a few months. Are you leavin' right away or stayin’ till I finish school?”

“I need to start this summer so I’ll leave, then come get you in a year.”

Tim thinks for a moment.

“Does your dad know about us?”

Colt sighs.

“He knows about me. And he knows that you’re important to me. So I guess, yeah, he does.”

Tim squeezes Colt’s arms. He has so many questions, but he’ll let Colt tell him at his own pace.

“These past years have been really fucking hard. But he’s still my dad and I know he’s trying.” Colt says shakily.

Tim hugs him and Colt wraps him up tightly. Tim squeaks at the vice grip but doesn’t say anything. He just holds Colt and rubs his back.

“I’ll set everything up by the time you’re done. We’ll have our own place and I’ll take care of you,” Colt finally says.

“You don’t have to take care of me, Colt.”

Colt pulls back and cups Tim’s face, looking into his eyes. Tim doesn’t know what he’s looking for and everything is feeling a little too intense so he just closes the gap and kisses Colt.

Truth is they’re both absolutely terrified. Adult life is coming in at a breakneck speed and if time could just freeze that would be great.

“Can we go back to just enjoying the rest of the spring?” Colt asks.

Tim nods vigorously and they lay down to love on each other.

*****

Spring break comes along and if Tim and Colt are clingy on the camping trip the others don’t mention it.

They try to keep quiet in the tent as they fool around.

Colt stays up after Tim knocks out.

“Tim?” Colt whispers as they lay spooning.

Tim sleepily hums in acknowledgment.

“Do you think we could cut this trip early?” Colt whispers again.

“Why?” Tim mumbles.

“I was thinking we could just spend the rest of the week at our little place. We would have a lot more privacy out there. Try different things.”

Tim wakes a little and turns to face Colt.

“Are you askin’ me if I wanna have sex?” he asks groggily.

“Yes.”

Tim hums and snuggles into Colt.

“Is that a yes or no?” he asks when Tim doesn’t respond.

“Mm,” Tim wakes with quick intake. “Oh, I thought I said yes,” he says yawning. “I don’t know what to do, though,” Tim mumbles.

Colt pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head.

“Don’t worry about that.”

Tim hums happily and goes back to sleep.

*****

Boyd knows exactly why Tim and Colt wanted to go back early. Yes, they were currently at the drive-in catching Gung-Ho before it left like they said, but he knew it was just to keep their cover. So when Raylan and Colt go to get snacks he takes the opportunity.

“Tim”, he started “you know you don’t have to lie about it, right? I know what y’all are up to. Or about to get up to.”

“I was gonna tell you after.”

“You don’t want Raylan knowin'?”

Tim gives Boyd a look.

“Fair enough,” Boyd says laughing a little.

“I don’t necessarily _mind_ him knowin’ but I’m not about to tell him.”

Boyd chuckles.

“I understand. I’m workin’ on an idea for romancin’ him that’ll hopefully bring him outta his shell a little more. I know he wants to do more. I can feel it when we’re together, but sometimes he gets in his head too much.”

Tim nods, understanding.

“Colt says he’s been workin’ on something for me too.”

“Well, aren’t we all just a bundle of saps.”

They share a brief laugh.

“Do you sorta know what to do?” Boyd asks.

“Why? You gonna show me?”

Boyd makes a shocked face and starts laughing, which Tim can't help finding contagious. Then Colt and Raylan return.

“What did we miss?” Raylan asks.

“Just Boyd bein’ Boyd,” Tim lies between his laughs.

*****

Their planned date comes up and Tim takes a very long shower hoping it’ll relax him. He heads out to the back and meets Colt, who’s already waiting in their hideout.

“Don’t laugh,” Colt says, “but I made us a tape.”

He hands Tim a cassette. Tim takes it and reads the song list.

_I’m On Fire, Ain’t Even Done With The Night_

_Hysteria, Everywhere, Moonlight Desires_

_Your Love Is Driving Me Crazy_

_Caught Up In You, Burnin’ For You_

Tim bites his lip to keep from laughing and kisses Colt but ends up laughing against his lips.

“I’m sorry,” he says giggling. “But Boyd was right, we are saps.”

Colt scoff.

“Raylan said that.”

“Whichever,” Tim dismisses with a wave.

Colt chuckles and kisses Tim. He pulls away remembering the tape, places it in the boombox and presses play.

They kiss as they undress each other and Colt pulls out a bottle of lube.

“Do you want to do it or me?” Colt asks.

Tim had skipped this part in his fantasies.

“Um, you.”

Colt nods and guides Tim onto his back. Colt squeezes some lube and places a finger at Tim’s hole. Tim gasps and shivers at the touch.

“Cold?” Colt asks, chuckling.

Tim nods and Colt tries to warm up the lube before returning and pressing his finger into Tim. Tim grimaces as Colt moves it around.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. It just feels real weird,” Tim breathes out.

Colt rubs Tim's inner thigh soothingly as he adds another finger. Tim groans and Colt waits for him to stop clenching so hard. Tim nods and Colt continues stretching him. He runs his other hand up and down Tim’s body, ghosting over his half hard member and plants kisses on his thighs. Tim enjoys the distractions and starts to enjoy the feeling by the time Colt adds a third finger.

“Ready?”

“I think so.”

Colt takes back his fingers and generously lubes up his very hard member. He lifts Tim’s hips up and leans down to kiss him as he positions himself. He gently pushes in the head and Tim groans deeply.

“Fuck, you're tight,” Colt breathes out.

A laugh gets caught in Tim's throat as he clenches around the intrusion.

Connor gives Tim’s member a few strokes until he stops clenching so hard then he keeps pushing in. He stops when he bottoms out and they catch their breath.

 _Everywhere_ is playing and Tim tries laughing through his pants.

“What?” Colt asks, laughing a little too.

“It’s just such a love song,” he says, catching Colt’s lips.

Colt kisses him the way he loves and Tim relaxes.

“I’m ready," Tim whispers.

Colt starts a slow pace as they both keep adjusting.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” he groans as he starts to speed up.

“Mmmm you too,” then gasps as Colt hits a bundle of nerves. “Do that again.”

Colt tries to aim at whatever he hit and knows he found it when Tim starts moaning. He can feel his release getting closer and he starts stroking Tim who hisses at the double stimulation. Tim starts bucking his hips and Colt knows he’s not gonna last long. He speeds up his movements and Tim pulls him closer so he can bury his face in Colt's shoulder. Then Tim climaxes with a loud moan. He clenches hard around Colt and they kiss as Colt comes inside. Tim groans as the heat fills him, not having expected it to be so warm. Colt collapses on top of him.

“I love you,” Tim says between pants.

“I love you too,” Colt says, finding Tim's lips and kissing him.

“You’re gettin' heavy, though,” he mumbles against Colt’s lips.

Colt chuckles and rolls off of him then pulls Tim to his chest. They lay there listening to what’s left of the cassette and letting sleep set in.

“Good songs,” Tim mumbles.

Colt hums in agreement and they let themselves fall asleep.

*****

Spring break ends and they reluctantly rejoin the rest of the world. Tim is a little glad when the baseball team loses the next two games, ending their season; it gives him more time with Colt.

It’s a wet April and they spend most of their time at either of their houses watching tv or listening to music. On the days it doesn’t rain they head to their miniature cabin and disappear into each other.

The highlight of that month is a visit from some astronaut. The school passes out a bio of the man but none of the boys read it save for Boyd. It wasn’t really the astronaut himself that was the exciting part but the fact that he arrived in a helicopter.

“That’s some ride,” Boyd mused.

The others boys agree and wonder if they’ll ever get to ride one.

Some of the seniors throw a party mid-May and Cousin Johnny invites Colt and the other boys along. Boyd picks them up and they go out a little past the city line to a tailgate.

A girl chats up Raylan, who seems to be enjoying the attention, when he catches a glimpse of Boyd 'excessively’ hanging onto Tim. He excuses himself and makes his way over.

“What are you doing?” Raylan asks them.

Colt laughs and hands Boyd a promised beer.

“Just testin' a theory,” Boyd smiles at Raylan.

Raylan spends the rest of the night hovering near Boyd.

“What do you plan on doin’, Cousin Johnny?”

“Think I’ll work for your daddy a bit and save up to buy a bar.”

Raylan laughs and they turn to him.

“Sorry, just never saw you as a business owner is all,” Raylan says, still laughing a little.

“You just watch, Raylan,” Cousin Johnny says then notices an empty handed Tim. “Where’s your drink, Tiny Tim?”

Colt laughs at the nickname and Tim gives Cousin Johnny an ugly look.

“I don’t drink piss water,” Tim shoots and flips him off.

Cousin Johnny laughs and puts his hands up in surrender.

“I guess you’re not so tiny anymore.”

They keep drinking and gabbing at each other until a constable breaks up the party and they all have to headout out.

Their little group ends up at the creek by the park.

Boyd and Cousin Johnny get into some argument by the water the others can’t really hear.

“Clint Eastwood movies are way better than John Wayne ones,” Colt tells Raylan.

Tim hums in agreement.

“I’m not sayin’ they aren’t I just mean John Wayne is just as iconic,” Raylan clarifies.

“Butch and Sundance is the only movie that matters,” Boyd interjects, finally joining them.

"I'm with Boyd on that," Tim says quickly.

They continue arguing about movies and what not until they really do have to go home.

Tim walks Colt to his house then Colt drives them to Tim’s like that night freshman year.

Colt makes sure to park in the darkest area before they start making out.

“I should go,” Tim whispers between kisses.

Colt nods as they continue on.

“I’m goin’,” Tim says moving away but Colt follows.

Tim chuckles and manages to tear himself away making Colt groan.

“To be continued,” Tim chuckles.

Colt pulls him in for one last kiss before finally letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the songs didn't actually come out till the next year but...welp :)  
> Yes I made a playlist lol  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1kmA2OIP6tK2I6ddbsi2tu?si=kdRwI6S6SaqZCYluHGXHfQ


	6. Summer 3 '86

School lets out and Colt’s last day quickly approaches. They spend one last night in their bubble and Tim is feeling the impending doom of spending a year apart.

“Promise you won’t forget me?” he mumbles into Colt’s chest.

“First, that’s beyond impossible,” Colt replies when his brain deciphers what Tim said. “Second, I can barely understand you.”

Tim chuckles and pulls himself away from Colt to look at his face.

“A year’s a long time,” he says clearly.

“I don’t know, this one went by fast, so the next one might too.”

He brushes Tim’s hair back and kisses him.

“I’m definitely coming back for you,” he whispers reassuringly, “because you’re mine.”

Tim shivers and whispers, “Yes.”

They make love again.

*****

The next day the boys help Colt pack his car.

“What are gonna do now Ms. Davis?” Tim asks Colt’s mom while they pack.

“I have a friend a few towns over I’m going to move in with,” she answers. “Thank you for asking,” she adds with a smile.

Tim nods. Then it’s time to say goodbye to Colt.

Everyone says their goodbyes with a hug or pat and Tim holds back tears as he and Colt share a long hug. Colt gives Tim a quick peck and it freezes him in place. Colt winks at Tim, climbs in the car and drives off with a wave.

Tim’s loss overshadows his shock as he watches Colt drive away. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Colt’s mom smiling softly.

She pulls him into a hug and whispers, “Thank you for loving my son.” She pulls back and adds, “Take care of yourself. And him.”

She waves goodbye at the other two and walks inside the house.

Boyd collects Tim, who seems to be unable to move, and guides him into the truck. Raylan doesn’t complain as Tim presses himself into Boyd’s side as they drive off.

*****

Raylan works again that summer and Tim’s once again glad he has Boyd to stop him from feeling too down. More so this time with the hollowness he feels.

“Did you finally ‘romance’ Raylan?” Tim asks as they sit by a creek.

“I’ve got it all planned out for this weekend,” Boyd answers. “I’m gonna put some blankets and pillows in the back, make it real nice, then drive us out somewhere only the stars’ll see us.”

“Wow,” Tim says before snickering.

Boyd gives him a playful push and laughs a little too.

“You don’t get to judge me, lover boy,” he laughs. “I know you and your man had some little place squirreled away for your nightly activities. And I recall you sayin’ he made his own romantic gesture.”

Tim smiles fondly.

“It was a mixed tape”

“Ain’t that sweet.”

“I listen to it when I miss him too much,” he says a little wistful.

Boyd ruffles his hair breaking him out of thoughts. Tim leans into Boyd a little more.

“Are you and Raylan gonna stay together?” he asks.

“You know nothing can tear that boy away from me,” Boyd chuckles.

Tim hums and looks up at the sky.

“We need to keep in touch,” he says. “After, I mean.”

“We gonna help plan each other’s weddings too?” he jeers.

“I’ll be your bridesmaid if you’ll be mine.” Tim smirks.

Boyd laughs.

“Alright, Timmy, that sounds just fine.”

*****

To Boyd’s surprise, Raylan doesn’t protest when he randomly drives them out to the middle of nowhere without explanation.

Boyd pulls a tarp off the back and reveals his set up. Raylan looks at the truck bed covered by a plush comforter with throws and various pillows positioned around then turns to Boyd.

“Did anybody see you set this all up?” he asks.

“Yes they did, Raylan. And when they asked what it was for I told them I was gonna go fuck my best friend and exactly where to find us,” he states.

“Okay, I get it,” Raylan says rolling his eyes. “It’s nice, Boyd,” he adds.

“You really do infuriate me sometimes, Raylan,” Boyd chuckles, pulling Raylan down for a kiss. “Now get in the bed.”

They climb into the bed and get comfy as they makeout and undress each other.

“Are you okay with, um, receiving?” Raylan asks as they discard the last of their clothes.

Boyd laughs a little.

“I figured you’d be a little too uptight, so yes.”

Raylan scoffs.

“Maybe one day,” Raylan mumbles.

Boyd kisses him sweetly and produces a small bottle of lube. He starts to squeeze some on his fingers but Raylan stops him.

“Can I?” Raylan whispers.

Boyd smiles a little and nods.

Raylan takes the lube and begins opening Boyd up. He enjoys the faces and sounds Boyd makes but tries to work quickly as his own arousal starts to get painful. He coats himself and slides a pillow under Boyd’s hips before lining himself up with Boyd’s hole. He looks at Boyd once more and starts pushing in when Boyd nods. They groan until Raylan is fully inside and Boyd vibrates a little and gasps at the fullness.

“You’re a lot warmer that I thought you’d be,” Raylan mutters.

Boyd chuckles a little and starts wiggling his hips, signaling Raylan to move.

They find an easy rhythm and it doesn’t take long before Raylan thinks he’s getting close.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” he breathes out.

Boyd starts to stroke himself to match the rhythm of Raylans thrusts and match up their releases. Raylan’s thrusts start to falter and Boyd flips them over to ride him.

Raylan takes over stroking Boyd and tries to match Boyd’s bounces. They manage to climax together and Boyd milks Raylan before collapsing next to him.

“I’m sorry I made us wait so long,” Raylan says when he catches his breath.

Boyd chuckles and kisses his shoulder.

“It wasn’t that long of a wait,” Boyd assures. “I already knew you were stupid anyhow.”

Raylan turns, scoops Boyd into his arms and strokes his face.

“I’m gonna stop being stupid. We’ll get outta here and I’ll be better, I promise.”

“We don’t have to leave for that.”

Raylan shakes his head.

“I don’t think-”

Boyd kisses him and doesn’t let up.

Raylan has mentioned leaving many times over the years. And Boyd gets it, he really does. But the thought that maybe Boyd won’t be able to make himself follow or that Raylan will just leave without him is something he’s not willing to confront.

So he’ll try his best to make Raylan realize he can’t live without Boyd.

*****

A week or so passes without either of them seeing Tim. They go asking and his parents point them to the back.

They walk some ways into the wooded area and find his little hideout.

“Told you he had somethin’ back here,'' Boyd whispers. “Timmy?” he calls.

There’s music playing so Boyd assumes Tim didn’t hear him. Raylan motions for him to go in so Boyd does.

“Good, you’re not naked,” Boyd says when he crawls in and finds Tim curled up.

Tim startles a little and turns off the music. Raylan crawls in after Boyd and grumples about how small the shack is.

Boyd crawls over to Tim and wipes his face.

“What’s got you hidin’ away, Timmy?”

Tim shrugs but doesn’t shake Boyd off.

“Just feelin’ lower than usual.”

“That’s why you come look for us, Tim,” Raylan says as he moves to the middle where the roof is highest.

“Sometimes people need alone time,” Boyd says petting Tim. “But not too much,” he adds when Tim looks at him.

Tim sniffles and hugs Boyd.

“Now, don’t go gettin’ snot on me, boy,” Boyd half-heartedly snarks as he rubs Tim’s back.

“I’m just bein’ stupid,” he mumbles.

“Yeah,” Raylan says and Boyd shoots him a look. “But not really,” Raylan adds quickly and awkwardly pats Tim.

Boyd shakes his head at Raylan and mouths ‘asshole’.

“Wanna go get ice cream?” Raylan asks, looking for a quick fix.

Tim wipes his face and lets go of Boyd.

“You buyin’?” Tim asks.

Raylan gives a humorless chuckle and says ‘sure’ then has a realization.

“Oh god, you fucked in here,” he says and scrambles out.

Boyd falls over laughing and Tim calls out, “I wash everything!” after Raylan.

Raylan takes them both out for ice cream then Boyd drives them to the movies.

“Why do you coddle him like that?” Raylan asks Boyd when Tim goes to the restroom.

Boyd sighs and looks at him.

“He’s havin’ a real hard time without Colt, Raylan. You should be able to sympathize,” he says softly.

“What do you mean?”

Boyd takes Raylan’s hand and squeezes it.

“Just imagine if that were us. Breaks my heart to think about not bein’ with you. You’d feel the same wouldn’t you?”

The thing is, Raylan has thought about it. Increasingly so in the past month at least.

“I’m getting a drink,” Raylan says, taking back his hand and jumping off the truck.

He passes Tim on his way who asks where he’s going.

“Just stretchin’ my legs,” he says walking away then stops. “Hey, Tim?” he pauses and Tim waits. “Nevermind,” and keeps walking.

*****

Tim’s mom calls him down and hands him the phone.

“Hey, Colt,” he says into the receiver.

“Your mom just gave me a 20 minute update on her life,” Colt groans.

Tim laughs. He picks up the phone and goes as far up the stairs as the wire allows.

“It was more like 2 minutes,” he corrects.

“Felt longer. What have you been up to?”

“Same old. Tryin’ not to spend too much time alone.”

“Good boy.”

Tim chuckles.

“How’s work?”

“I fucking hate it.”

“That’s encouragin’.”

Colt scoffs.

“I’ll make sure you don’t end up doing the same shit.”

“What _do_ you do?”

“Hold on.”

There’s some shuffling on the other end and what sounds like a door closing.

“Okay,” Colt continues. “I deal with people. And let me tell you, people are stupid.”

“I had my suspicions.”

Colt chuckles.

“I don’t want to talk about work. Tell me something fun you’ve done.”

“Recently or in the past?”

“Surprise me.”

“I met this new guy.”

“Uh huh.”

“He’s not that tall but real good lookin’. The blonde hair and hot car don’t hurt either.”

“Sounds like an asshole.”

“That’s part of the charm.”

Colt laughs.

“Fuck, I miss you.”

“Feelin’s mutual.”

They keep talking until Tim’s dad says he needs the phone.

*****

Raylan invites Boyd over for a movie night at his Aunt Helen’s while she’s out. Boyd arrives with Tim in tow and Raylan can’t help feeling a little peeved. He knows Boyd spends a lot of free time with Tim. And why wouldn’t he? They’re all friends. And yet.

They all huddle up under a blanket and Raylan tries to keep Boyd to himself. As the movie progresses to the scarier parts Tim presses into Boyd and Boyd welcomes it more than Raylan would like. He can’t put his finger on why though.

Raylan finds himself wishing Colt was still there. He doesn’t let himself think that Tim is wishing the same thing.

Raylan finally has enough and gets up to leave.

“Where you goin’?” Boyd asks, sitting up.

“A walk,” Raylan spits as he leaves the house.

The door slams and the two boys left behind jump a little.

“What the hell was that?” Tim whispers.

Boyd just shakes his head and shrugs.

“Should I go?” Tim asks as Boyd stands.

“Just wait here,” Boyd calls as he goes after Raylan.

Boyd finds Raylan a little ways behind the house, kicking some rocks around.

“What’s eatin’ at you, Raylan?”

Raylan looks at him and Boyd can see the internal struggle.

“You should just take _Timmy_ home with you.”

Boyd scoffs.

“You can not possibly think-”

“What else am I supposed to think with the way you two are?”

“You’re seein’ things that aren’t there, Raylan.”

“Ever since Colt left he’s been on you and I don’t see you minding it.”

“Why should I? Why should you? Tim’s got plans with Colt. You think he’d let anyone get between that? We talked about this-”

“I thought we had plans too!”

There it is. And Boyd’s not about to walk into that.

“Good night, Raylan,” Boyd says as he walks away.

“We’re not done, Boyd,” Raylan calls after him.

Boyd doesn’t stop or respond.

*****

Boyd doesn’t see Raylan for about a week. It doesn’t surprise him when Raylan doesn’t show up at Tim’s birthday party.

“Did I do somethin’?” Tim asks Boyd the next day.

They’re at the park Tim and Colt used to go to. Boyd sighs and shakes his head.

“You know it’s not you, Timmy. It’s only ever Raylan.”

“This feels different.”

Boyd shakes his head.

“No, it’ll be fine.”

Tim doesn’t push it. As open as Boyd usually is and as long as he’s been friends with both of them there are still some topics that are private. He knows to respect that.

They see someone approaching them and turn to find Raylan. They greet each other when he reaches them.

“I gotta get home for dinner. I’ll see you boys later,” Tim excuses himself.

The boys don’t say anything for a bit after he leaves.

“Can we go somewhere?” Raylan finally asks.

Boyd sighs but nods. He drives them out to the county.

“I don’t feel much like talking, Raylan,” Boyd sighs.

“Neither do I.”

That makes Boyd look at him. Raylan leans over and cups Boyd’s face.

“I’m tired of missin’ you,” he whispers before kissing Boyd.

Boyd hates himself a little for letting Raylan affect him the way he does. That doesn’t stop him from completely giving himself to Raylan.


	7. Senior Year '86/'87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short, i sorta ran outta steam 😅

Their senior year starts and it’s odd not seeing familiar faces. It somehow feels like freshman year again with it just being the three of them.

The first few months fly by as fall tends to do and they find themselves in the middle of November before they know it.

“Why are you wearin’ that?” Raylan growls at Tim, referring to Colt’s letterman.

“It’s cold,” Tim simply states.

“I thought we were done with that, Raylan?” Boyd sighs.

“You have other jackets,” Raylan says, ignoring Boyd.

“I don’t tell you how to dress,” Tim shoots back.

Raylan’s about to say something but Boyd fixes him with a look and he backs down.

They don’t talk the rest of the school day and Boyd tries to not hover over Tim.

After school Boyd drives Raylan out enough for them to talk. It feels too familiar for them both.

"I'm losing you aren't I?" Boyd whispers.

Raylan sighs deeply.

“Not if you come with me,” he says slowly.

“We don’t have any money for that, Raylan. Our whole world is _here_.”

“We’ll get money.”

Boyd shakes his head.

“I’ve been avoiding it. But I think you and I both know one day there won’t be a ‘we’.”

Raylan cups Boyd’s face.

“Just come with me when the time comes.”

“I don’t think I can,” Boyd whispers. “Lately I’ve feelin’ like….you don’t actually want me to go.”

Raylan shakes his head and strokes Boyd’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I want you.”

“Not like you used to. I can feel it. I don’t know when it happened but it did.”

Raylan sighs shakily and kisses Boyd hard.

“I’m sorry, Boyd,” he mumbles against Boyd’s lips.

“Just promise you’ll be mine until then.”

“I promise.”

Boyd finally lets his tears fall as he kisses Raylan back.

*****

The holidays fly by and Colt calls for all of them.

“I’m going to be looking at apartments soon,” Colt tells Tim in January.

“Do I get any say?”

“Uh, what kind of floor do you want?”

Tim blanks.

“Okay, maybe I’ll leave those decisions to you,” Tim laughs. “But I pick the next place.”

“Deal,” he chuckles. “Have you told your parents?”

“Not yet,” Tim sighs. “I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. They’ll just be glad I’m not gonna have to work the mines like Boyd and Raylan. And they probably won’t make anythin’ of us livin’ together.”

“In a one bedroom?”

“They don’t have to know that part,” he chuckles. “I just gotta make sure it’s us visitin’ them instead of them comin’ over.”

“ _Us_?”

“You’re pokin’ a lotta holes in my reasonings here. We’ll just see how it all goes and if they ask then I’ll tell them.”

Colt chuckles.

“Mmmhm.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Anyway, I’ll send you some pictures when I get a place.”

“Naked ones?”

Colt laughs into the receiver and Tim has to move it away from his ear.

“Of the place,” Colt corrects. “Now I know you miss me.”

“Everyday.”

“Me too, baby. You guys getting to state this year?”

“I’ll win it for you.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

*****

The boys completely throw themselves into their last baseball season. They play their best every game and practice outside of school. Sometimes it feels like they’re carrying the rest of the team, but that just feeds their resolve to get to state again. And they do. And they win. But it feels almost empty.

They try to ease back into a normal chill routine. They go to the movies and drive around just trying to enjoy the last months before the summer.

There’s only a few weeks of school left and Boyd drives them out to the lake to have their own goodbye.

They go swimming then lay around the edge of the water soaking in the late spring sun.

“You excited, Timmy?” Boyd asks as he lays across Raylan.

“Excited, nervous, terrified.”

“Sounds about right,” Raylan chimes.

Tim hums.

“Feel bad y’all are gonna be in the mines, though.” Tim says, rolling onto his stomach to face them.

“Hopefully not for too long,” Raylan says.

Boyd hums in agreement.

“Plannin’ on moving up to the cities?” Tim asks, ripping out pieces of grass and sprinkling them onto Boyd and Raylan.

“Maybe,” Boyd says.

They look uncomfortable then Boyd readjusts to lay next to Raylan as he brushes the grass off himself.

Tim gets the feeling this is a tense subject for them. He tries thinking of something else to talk about.

“I’m sorry for bein’ an asshole to you last year, Tim,” Raylan says, interrupting Tim’s thoughts.

“I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Still.”

Tim nods his acceptance.

Boyd caresses Raylan’s face and kisses him. Tim looks away, suddenly feeling like he’s intruding.

“I’m gonna go back in the water for a bit,” Tim says standing and not waiting for an answer.

Boyd and Raylan look into each other’s eyes as they caress the other’s face and arms and whatever else; like they’re trying to memorize how the other looks and feels. They know they’ll never love anyone else the way they love each other for as long as they live. They try to make sure the other knows that without words as they kiss and hold onto one another.

*****

The day finally comes for Colt to collect Tim.

He says goodbye to his parents and they say the usual stuff of loving him, being proud, don’t forget to call and visit.

Boyd and Raylan arrive to say their final goodbyes.

“Remember we’re gonna stay in touch,” Tim tells them.

“Neither one of us are around a phone much,” Raylan says.

“How about you send us a postcard when you get there and we’ll send one back,” Boyd offers.

“Best to send it to my Aunt Helen’s.” Raylan adds.

Tim agrees and Colt pulls up.

They exchange hugs and greetings. They load Tim’s stuff and chat.

“You guys are welcomed to visit if you don’t mind a couch or the floor,” Colt says as they finish up.

“Y’all can’t get enough of us, huh?” Boyd jokes.

“Or don’t. Fuck you guys,” Colt laughs.

“We’ll see,” Raylan says, sharing a look with Boyd.

They say their final goodbyes and Tim hugs his parent’s tightly one last time.

Colt takes Tim’s hand once they get in the car and Tim waves at everyone as they drive off. Once they’re further down the road Tim readjusts stuff so he can take his place next to Colt and kiss him. Colt hums happily as he puts his arm around Tim and tries to concentrate on the road.

 _That’s All_ by Genesis comes on the radio and Tim hears some familiar words in the chorus.

“This is it!” Tim exclaims. “This is the song you quoted when you asked me to move with you. I knew it was some song!”

Colt laughs and holds him tighter.

“It’s all I could come up with on the spot.”

“You left out a part.”

They come to a stop.

“Say we’ll be together till the end?”

“Yes,” Tim says and they kiss.


	8. After

The years pass and Tim and Colt live a pretty comfortable life. They have a nice little apartment and work in the same building. They enjoy staying at home more often than going out. Everything is coasting perfectly.

When the country goes to war in Iraq they both join. They get stationed in Kuwait and Tim becomes a sniper, while Colt goes the Military Police route. Tim is away from base for long stretches at a time. On one of these occasions Colt is surprised to be arresting a familiar face.

Boyd laughs when he recognizes Colt.

“I’ll go quietly for you, Colt,” Boyd laughs.

Once he has Boyd in a cell Colt pulls up a chair.

“I think it’s fair to say life’s been treating you pretty well, Colt,” Boyd says rubbing his wrists.

“Can’t complain,” Colt says, then chuckles. “Actually, it’s been great up till now. And Tim should be getting back soon.”

“Timmy’s here? Oh, my day is made. I’m awful glad you have each other here.”

“It helps. A lot. I don’t think we could have done this apart and come out whole, you know? But I still wish I could take on more for him.”

“I think I can sympathize.”

“Oh shit, I haven’t asked you about yourself. How are you? Is Raylan here with you?”

Boyd sighs.

“There are a few things that couldn’t be said over postcards.”

He’s about to elaborate when they hear voices outside. Tim opens the door and walks in.

“Just got back. Heard you were in here,” Tim says, not seeing Boyd in the cell.

Colt walks over to him and gives Tim a quick kiss.

“Look who I found,” Colt says motioning to Boyd.

Boyd stands up and Tim rushes over when he recognizes him.

“Boyd Crowder!? What are you doin’ here?” Tim asks excitedly.

“Servin’ our great nation like yourself, of course,” Boyd laughs.

Tim rolls his eyes and looks at Colt.

“He was being an asshole,” Colt corrects.

“We’ll, it’s great to see you anyway,” Tim says, turning back to Boyd. “You look great.”

“You’re lookin’ good yourself, Timmy, you put on some muscle.”

“Oh, it’s all fake. Colt’s the one with the ideal body,” he says, winking at Colt who just chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“How long is your unit supposed to be stationed here?” Colt asks.

“Couple of months maybe,” Boyd shrugs. “They don’t really tell us much as I’m sure you know.”

Tim and Colt hum in agreement.

“How long’s he gotta be locked up?” Tim asks.

Colt sighs.

“If he’s good I can get him out tomorrow.”

“I’ll be an angel,” Boyd promises.

Tim chuckles and shakes his head at Boyd, still taking each other in.

“We should get you to bed, babe,” Colt says. “You can play with him more tomorrow.”

Tim and Boyd laugh.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Colt says as he leaves with Tim.

*****

The three become inseparable when they’re all on base. They spend a lot of time in Colt’s and Tim’s shared quarters on the floor catching up and reminiscing about high school.

“You never told us what happened with Raylan,” Colt says one night.

“Babe,” Tim warns and looks up at Colt as best as he can from laying against him.

“It’s alright,” Boyd says. “As I said before, there are some things you can’t write on postcards and I couldn’t pick up the phone.” They wait for him to continue. “I’m sure you’ll remember Raylan was always talkin’ about leavin’ and I was….less inclined. It was buildin’. We both saw it comin’ with no way around it. We started wokin’ in the mines liked planned. Then one day. There was a collapse. We barely made it out. And that….that was the last he could take.” Boyd takes a deep breath and Tim leans forward to hold his hand. “He left that night,” Boyd whispers.

Tim squeezes his hand and Boyd smiles tightly at him.

“I’m sorry, Boyd,” Colt says. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Boyd says, coming back to himself. “It’s been a few years. I’ve been gettin’ better. Movin’ on.”

Tim moves next to Boyd and wraps him in a hug. Boyd sighs into him. Colt moves to Boyd’s other side and rubs his back soothingly.

“This is nice,” Boyd hums happily.

Colt laughs a little then stops and laughs again.

“What?” Tim asks, wanting to laugh too.

“I was just remembering how jealous Raylan would get at seeing you two together,” Colt says chuckling.

The other two laugh as well and Boyd relaxes.

“I loved seein’ him get all teritorial like that,” Boyd reminices. “Sometimes,” he adds wistfully.

“Why was he like that?” Tim asks.

“Especially since he told me Tim was like a brother to you guys,” Colt adds.

Boyd chuckles and straightens up between them. He’s not about to tell them the whole truth but he’ll give them something.

“Well, it’s a little embarrasin’,” he starts, “but when Timmy here first arrived at our school he was nothin’ but a scrawny little thing.” Tim gives him a playful push. “So when I saw him out there all alone lookin’ like a lost puppy, I told Raylan ‘look at that cute kid all by himself, we should make friends’ and Raylan never forgot that.”

Tim laughs.

“I should thank you, though, Timmy,” he continues. “Raylan and I weren’t together then and his jealousy over me thinkin’ you were cute pushed him into sayin’ he liked me. So thank you.”

“You’re still such a romantic, Boyd,” Tim says leaning in to give him a not so small kiss.

“Um, that’s okay I guess,” Colt says to himself mostly.

“What’s a kiss between friends?” Tim shrugs.

Boyd laughs at the parrating of his action and words from so long ago.

“Maybe I should get back to my room before I overstay my welcome” Boyd chuckles, starting to stand.

“No, it’s fine,” Colt and Tim say at the same time.

Boyd sits and looks at them both.

“Am I dreamin' or is this happenin’?” he asks.

“If you want,” Tim says. “If you both want,” he adds, looking at Colt.

“Yeah, this is cool,” Colt mostly says to himself again and nods at Tim.

“Do you?” Tim asks Boyd.

“I’d be lyin’ if I said you never crossed my mind,” Boyd says to Tim. “After,” he adds softly.

“I fucking knew it,” Colt scoffs/chuckles.

“You can’t possibly fault me, Colt,” Boyd chuckles. “You snatched him up real quick yourself.”

“ _ He _ snatched me,” Colt corrects.

“This is doing wonders for my ego,” Tim says smugly.

“Have y’all ever done or thought of doin’ this before?” Boyd asks.

“No,” they say in unison.

“But everyone’s good right?” Tim asks.

“Yes,” Boyd and Colt say.

Tim launches himself at Boyd, kissing and running his hands all over. Boyd grabs Tim’s waist and kisses back with as much enthusiasm. Tim breaks the kisses and switches to Colt who moves him so that Tim is between himself and Boyd. Tim switches back to Boyd and Colt starts undressing himself and pulling off Tim’s shirt. Boyd follows the lead and starts undressing and helping Tim with his pants.

They laugh as they stumble out of their clothes until they discard it all. Tim faces Boyd and continues kissing him while Colt kisses up Tim’s back and neck then pulls Tim into a kiss.

“Lube,” Tim whispers to Colt.

Colt nods and quickly leaves and comes back with the lube.

“How are we doin’ this?” Boyd asks.

Tim shrugs and chuckles.

“We’ll figure it out,” he says.

Colt chuckles and pulls Tim against him then kisses a trail from his neck to his lips. Colt starts opening Tim and kisses his back and shoulders as Boyd strokes his and Tim’s members together as they make out.

Tim moans deeply as Colt enters him and leans against him. Colt catches Tim’s lips and kisses him the way only Colt can. He starts thrusting slowly and Boyd is back on Tim. Boyd swallows Tim’s soft moans as he strokes them together.

“Wait,” Tim pants and they stop. “Colt, lay against the wall.”

Colt pulls out and lays down with his back propped against the wall. Tim straddles him then lays his back against Colt’s chest. Tim moans a little as Colt reinserts himself then reaches for Boyd who grabs the lube on his way over.

“You sure we’ll both fit?” Boyd asks, moving between Tim’s legs and slicking himself up.

“Go slow,” Tim and Colt say.

Colt tries not to buck his hips as Boyd lines himself up with Tim’s hole and gently starts pushing in. Tim starts breathing harder and Colt kisses his shoulder and slowly strokes him. Boyd stops once he gets the head in and they all groan and adjust to the added pressure.

“Keep going,” Tim whispers.

Boyd slowly pushes in until he bottoms out.

“Fuck,” he and Colt say.

Tim can’t really think anymore around the fullness that’s just edging at being painful.

“You okay, baby?” Colt asks while nuzzling into Tim’s hair.

“Timmy?” Boyd asks, rubbing Tim’s sides.

Tim hums and gives a small wiggle which makes them all groan.

“Slow,” Tim manages to whisper.

They obey and each give shallow thrusts. Tim gasps and squeezes Colt’s thigh and Boyd’s arm. They pause but he nods for them to keep going. They start thrusting at alternate intervals then try and match each other. Tim moans as someone finds his prostate. Colt finds Tim’s lips and starts stroking him to match their rhythm. Boyd speeds up his thrusts but Colt can’t go any faster from his position so just concentrates on force. Tim leans up to kiss Boyd as Boyd starts pounding in and he swallows Tim’s moans and gasps. The extra pressure and friction is driving them all a little crazy.

“I’m close,” Tim breathes out as he arches against Colt.

Colt quickens his strokes and adds more power behind his thrusts. He catches Tim’s lips and drinks in Tim’s moans as Tim climaxes. Tim clenches hard and writhes through his orgasm sending the other two over. Tim tries his best to milk them before Boyd pulls out and fumbles trying to sit back and catch his breath. Tim groans as Colt pulls out as well, leaving him empty. Colt holds onto him as he gets into a more comfortable position.

“You okay?” Colt asks him and Tim nods into his chest. “Boyd?”

“Yeah,” Boyd mumbles and lifts his hand in a wait signal.

“We should probably shower,” Colt says nuzzling Tim’s face.

Tim grimaces.

“I don’t think I can stand,” Tim confesses. “Remind me to never do that again. At least not soon.”

“Sorry,” Boyd and Colt say.

“ _ Not _ that it wasn’t real fun and  _ very _ hot,” Tim assures them. “But one at a time next time.”

“Next time?” Boyd asks, moving closer.

Colt chuckles and holds Tim tighter.

“Can you grab some towels and check if there's anyone in the hall or showers?” Colt asks Boyd.

Boyd nods and only stumbles a little as he does so. Colt helps Tim to his feet then scoops him up bridal style.

“I love you,” Tim whispers.

“I love you,” Colt says back and kisses Tim’s nose.

Boyd tells them the coast is clear and they make their way to the showers which are luckily only a few steps away.

They wash up quickly and both hold onto Tim to keep him up right.

They go back to the room and Boyd starts gathering his stuff.

“You can stay,” Colt says as he and Tim climb into bed.

“We’re cuddlers,” Tim says beckining him over.

“Well, if you insist,” Boyd chuckles.

He turns off the lights then climbs into bed with them; Tim in the middle. Tim gives Boyd a long kiss before turning to Colt to do the same then snuggles into Colt’s chest. Boyd cuddles against Tim’s back and circles his arm around Tim’s chest while Colt warps his around Tim’s waist.

They drift to sleep. Content with their new relationship.

*****

Soon it’s time for them to ship back home.

“What are you gonna do back home?” Tim asks Boyd as they all pack up.

“I’ll see what kinda trouble I can get into,” Boyd says.

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Colt chuckles.

“I do expect a wedding invitation someday from y’all,” Boyd says carrying Tim’s bag to the door.

“Some day,” Tim says, looking lovingly at Colt who winks at him.

They hear someone in the hallway call for Boyd’s unit to board.

“That’s my que,” Boyd says, giving Colt a hug.

Boyd kisses Tim one last time. Then heads out the door and collects his bags. They wave at him as he walks off. Certain it’s the last time.

*****

Tim changes careers and goes to work in the federal marshals office when they get back. Colt’s had his fill of working for Uncle Sam and buys a boxing gym.

"You know boxin's a sport, right?" Tim teases.

Colt rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry I said stupid shit as a teen, babe."

Tim just laughs as Colt continues showing him around the gym.

They get married once it’s legal in the state and buy a small house.

"Happy you got to pick this time?" Colt asks on the first night.

"Now that I finally figured out what floor I wanted," Tim hums as they lay on said floor, post coital.

"Wood was an excellent choice," Colt sighs contentedly.

On cold nights they make love on the couch under Tim’s favorite bobcat fur blanket, listen to music and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated :3


End file.
